Embracing The Sun
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: Alone in his own humble abode in Wisconsin, Joshua Duncan lives a quiet life with no worries. Fate however gives him a chance to live in Equestria, but first he must deal with being claimed by Celestia and accept being a father to three foals that are actually villains with no memories. Equestria wants them dead, but they have to get past Joshua and Celestia first. (HIE)
1. Saving the Impossible

**Okay people I have decided to change up the idea of Chrysalis; well actually I am going to post it on fimfiction again to piss off those haters. I really want to anger them because they hated on Chrysalis so much.**

**However I am giving you all, the readers, this fluffy family story with a very lucky human having to deal with three little villains that are somehow foals.**

**There will be romance and lots of fluffiness in this, but this is going to be a romance of just Celestia and the main character. Sorry people, but no massive herding or harems, and no Luna since there needs to be just a romance of Celestia.**

**Luna is going to be lesbian in this one.**

**Remember to leave a review.**

**Enjoy.**

_Some people live freely, some people live happily, I on the other hand live alone in a two-story house that was left to me in the will of my grandparents that I have not trusted since the day I found out they bought me from my parents. Living in this large house is the only thing I have for sanity while being the sole owner to a hundred and fifty acres of land that is vacant at the moment._

_Every time I look out there I see nothing but the woods that surrounded me, mocking me with how trapped I feel because of people wanting to come see me and try to be my best friend ever since I inherited millions._

_I am Joshua Duncan, I am twenty-one years and a young retiree thanks to my grandparents leaving everything to me. I am the last of the Duncan Family, I am a kind and gentle person that has let the world roll off his shoulders so that it doesn't pressure me later on. I am very well-built because I am hard worker, I have black hair, green-eyes, I am six feet tall, and I live alone pretty much._

_Most people call me spoiled or snobby, but in truth I don't spend a dime for my wants because I have none. My only desire is to continue living without the troubles of so many people visiting me so they could be my friend and mooch off of me. Lately I have been hearing about this show called My Little Pony and decided to see what the big deal is._

_There really was not much to it until I really sat down and watched the seasons to fully understand what has guys and girls going crazy about it. I will admit that I do have a big interest in it; one that involves maybe a couple of key chains that I keep locked away in my drawers, but nothing like what I see from others._

_Anyway, I am an only child that live quietly and peacefully, I hate my parents because they gave me to my grandparents for a crap load of money. They have been on my bad side for my entire life, knowing I was wanting to leave and never come back to them. However it was wrong to do that since they both had cancer that returned when I was sixteen, which made me rethink my life a little._

_I could never trust them because they bought me like some cheap toy from a grocery store, but at least I could give them the time that is left in their lives. Eventually they passed away and I went to dukes with my parents that have a new family name, which made it much easier to inherit the millions and own the estate to myself because they signed away all rights and inheritance after changing names and giving me up. Grandpa was a well-knowledge engineer, but his millions were earned from the oil bust that appeared one night when he was in his early thirties._

_So far it has been a quiet life, but that was all going to change today..._

* * *

I was in the kitchen with fresh fruit blending into a smoothie, drying my hair that was damp and a little too strong smelling of the strawberry shampoo I used a minute ago. My decency in my house was at the level of wearing only a towel, seeing as how I live alone and really don't care if my meat stick hangs out in all its' glory. It was the middle of winter and I was in no mood of leaving the house unless it was to retrieve groceries.

The only fun I have is taking the hummer and putting it in four-wheel drive so I don't get stuck in the blizzard that is sweeping across Wisconsin. It was early in the afternoon and I was trapped in three feet of snow that surrounds my house, making it only optional to get out by opening the garage door and backing out like a madman when needed.

Of course that was not necessary since I retrieved food and drink at the grocery store last night.

"Hurry up" I groaned to myself, waiting impatiently for my smoothie to blend as the news channel ended for this afternoon.

I tapped my fingers for a few more seconds before the machine finished and poured a glass. I snatched the glass and guzzled it down while the channel switched over to the B.E.T channel, playing Madea Goes To Jail as the fireplace burned brightly.

This movie was always my favorite one to watch, but first I had to get some clothes on and make sure no one was trespassing the property. That was rather unfortunate of me since I felt uneasy for no reason, feeling that I was being watched or that something was coming to me.

After a few minutes of getting clothed, bundled up, and armed with my wing shooter replica, I left through the garage and started my drive through the heavy fields of snow that was not letting up at all. The blizzard was only getting worse while driving around the fence line that has not been tampered with or destroyed, which meant things were going good without some punk-ass teenagers vandalizing the place or hunting without permission.

A whole hour went by before my eyes laid up a certain group of kids that were always giving me hell; they were chasing deer through the woods and shooting guns off as I remained blended in the snow, because of the hummer being white, and watched hatefully.

"Fuckers!" I growled through my teeth, hating every moment of these shitheads being on my property as another doe was made their dinner.

The doe was ran over and loaded into their truck while they cheered like idiotic rednecks finding roadkill for dinner, but that was about to change on the account of my tolerance levels being at zero. With my teeth clenched and my eyes narrowed, I floored the hummer through the heavy snow and t-boned their lifted Chevrolet 2500 with the steel grill that came with it.

Not sure if I did much damage, but it felt good to scare the shit out of them.

Once the teenagers saw me, they ran into the piece of junk truck while I unbuckled and put my snow mask on in order to protect my face. Next I put my goggles on and got out with my pistol off its' safety, and aimed at the rear of their truck.

"Oh shit, it's Josh!" one of them screamed through the blistering winds, redundantly warning his buddies as I purposely missed their truck.

"Get off of my property you little shits!" I screamed angrily and unloaded my clip on them, missing intentionally until one of them gave me the bird and threw a beer can out as they took off through the same opening they keep making on a monthly basis.

That pissed me off enough to where I aimed at the tires and watched one of them pop, startling the punks before they drove up the hill that is part of the driveway. They finally left my sight and I felt aware of their troubles being a little more than just over a doe. I was not at all relieved to put my gun away and approach the blood that was from the doe.

When I looked down I saw that a fawn was crushed in the process, stripped of its' young life before it lost its' spots and grew antlers. It broke my heart a little to see the young deer robbed of its' life, but I could do nothing to make things easier for myself or the fawn.

I sighed in sorrow and turned away to head back to the house, but first I grabbed the beer can and tossed it into the back of the hummer before resuming my patrol of the fields that have been good to me since the day I was born. Animals are abundant here, crops grow nicely in the summer, the moisture is perfect for many fruits and vegetables to be grown after turning the soil over to lift and spread the minerals.

For those punks to be on my property was a kick in the gut, but for them to kill two deer like this was a kick in the balls. That fawn was barely old enough to stand up and walk around with its' mother; just what kind of society do we live in where punk kids kill deer for fun by using their truck?

Anyway, I made it past the jackknife that is around the pond and possibly the worst thing about this drive, but as long as I keep the Hummer moving I will be just fine. Of course I kept the pedal down a little more than usual while plowing through the hellish mounds of snow to amuse myself like any kid would. Sure I am grown up, but that doesn't mean I can't destroy snow mounds like a little kid would.

"Hell yeah!" I screamed, gaining a little air from the last mound that was actually an old dirt bump I use to ramp off with my ATV.

Funny thing was I had the country channel playing, and it played that song I like so much...I think its' something called 'Let's Ride'.

It doesn't matter, I was just enjoying the tunes while having a hay-day with the hummer in four-wheel high. Usually I don't act like this, but being alone for the last three years kind of sets you in the need to break or mow over something. After my grandparents passed away I became an eighteen year old with vast wealth left in my name thanks to them, which is more than enough for me to be grateful for instead of being a selfish asshole.

I didn't like that they bought me from my greedy parents, but they took care of me like I was their own son, so it is only best that I take care of the place.

Well as the minutes went by I became intrigued with a rather unusual set of tracks that were close together and very fresh; there was a large amount of them trailing what appeared to be hooves of sizes large and small. I only saw this because of a strange regalia laying on the ground, barely shining through the snow as I drove past a hard brush of leaves and twigs that probably act as an insulator for some hibernating snakes.

"What the hell?" I asked myself, wondering why such jewelry would be out here.

Suddenly I came to a hard stop for there were wolves surrounding a small group of...ponies?

I wasn't sure how such colorful ponies exist, but the large one was on the ground with a colt and filly that were scared out of their wits. The larger one was barely conscious and somehow exhausted from the looks of things; although it was odd that the pony has wings and a horn. The filly was black with a jagged horn and bug wings, and the colt was black with a curved horn that is the color of orange.

My mind was on overdrive as of this moment, my everything was shot with the raging power of adrenaline as I stopped and grabbed the wing shooter in the glove compartment.

By the way, I got it as a gift from grandpa for he knew I was a fan of Resident Evil.

...

Okay maybe I need to be more grateful for their love and care.

"Hey!" I screamed at the top of lungs, drawing complete attention of the ravenous wolves that were ready to pounce.

Once they locked their eyes onto me, I switched off the safety and pulled the trigger on their pack leader to stop this immediately. It wasn't in my nature to kill animals, but this was a matter of life and death for three oddly shaped ponies that look very familiar.

My ears rang from the gunshots, feeling as though two gongs rumbled in my inner eardrum as the pack leader fell to his own death. He whimpered as the pack turned tail and ran back into the woods for safety, but I continued emptying the magazine until the empty clicking came. Once the wolves were in the woods, and I reloaded with another magazine, I put the pack leader out of his misery and approached the downed ponies with caution.

The colt and filly scurried behind the larger pony, but there really was no need for them to be afraid once I saw the face of the barely conscious mare.

"Holy shit!" I yelled through my snow mask, seeing and hardly believing that an alicorn was laying in the snow with none of her jewelry on.

My mind went from rushing to blank and paused at the impossibilities lying on the ground, I wanted to freak out and let my mind go haywire, but the instinct of safety was still crashing with my conscience as the two foals cowered. I didn't know whether to turn away and pretend I saw nothing or help them out before the blizzard took their lives; there was a sense of mental crashing while pondering in the snow, but the sound of those wolves howling brought me to a decision.

Hearing their howls so close was a very bad sign for all of us; there was only a certain amount of time before they returned with backup and took all of us as their dinner. I had no choice but to open the back of the hummer and fold the seats down so I could get the alicorn to fit. It wasn't easy, but I got the mare in after I picked her up and laid her in the back with emergency blankets over her body.

Unfortunately the strangeness grew because of a small tingling in my right hand after getting her in the hummer. At first it was a small itch that didn't annoy me because I ignored it, but it was worsening with each second of getting all three ponies inside the car until there was too much to handle. I was flinching now, feeling multiple jolts that locked my hand up with fiery burns and muscle clenching.

"Dammit!" I growled, then screamed at the top of my lungs for my hand was surging with orange electricity.

I ripped my glove off and watched the back of it scorch with a strange tattoo that etched into my skin, making itself very permanent as the two foals freaked out from being tossed into a car by a two legged stranger. My ears still rang from the gunshots, but I could still hear enough to realize that the wolves were back and approaching with a much larger pack that was eyeing me and snarling.

Seeing that I was about to be mauled to death, I fought the agony and hopped into the truck before they could get any closer. The colt and filly darted into the back and hid under the emergency blankets, acting very adorable while the wolves became visible to them from how they tried to break in the windows. Once the pain became nothing, I saw that the burn was of a bright orange sun tattoo that spun without stretching or tearing my skin.

How it was doing this brought some fear in my heart, but it was not at all close to the terror in my soul.

"Hang on!" I yelled, then slammed the pedal to the floor.

With all pistons running, and the combustion roaring, I took off through the snow and left a rooster tail for the wolves to eat and wallow in. My mind was still wrapped around the fact that these ponies exist, but right now I had to focus on getting them inside the house and warmed up or they would freeze to death. Right now the wolves were trying to catch up, but I had the hummer going as fast as it could while weaving around the mounds that would slow me down.

Next I looked in the back to make sure they were still in back safe and sound, then I stayed focus on the path I took to retrace my steps before the blizzard covered it.

The colt and filly reminded me of Sombra and Chrysalis, but those two are villains that hate the mare I had in the back of my truck. It is already impossible to have those two in the back, but to have Princess Celestia now passed out in my car was the mind blower of this whole fiasco. Whether I am dreaming or having a hallucination does not really matter since I know my life will end if I don't get away from the wolves.

I could run them over, but that would risk getting stuck since I am in the deepest part of the snow that is in the field. To my dismay I had no choice but to keep driving to my house while hearing the colt and filly cry together over the sound of the engine, knowing what they are in is something that sounds like a monster to them.

"Please don't eat us" the filly cried, making my heart ache over her being so cute and frightened at the moment.

Of course I clarified on my intentions while looking at them through the mirror.

"I'm not going to eat you or hurt you, I'm here to help" I said as calmly as I could while taking off my snow mask and goggles.

After getting those off, I wiped the sweat off my brow and used the garage remote to get inside before the wolves could catch up and get inside. I parked and closed the door just in time, seeing that none of those ravenous bastard got inside while the colt was brave enough to hop up to the front seat and get a good look at me.

"Okay, time to-"

I was so very wrong on the wolves being outside, I was now face to face with one after I opened the door and hopped out. Once the bastard dragged me out, I was on the ground with my hands around his throat while kicking the door in so he could not get to the ponies. He was an extremely large wolf that obviously thrives around the woods, but he still messed with the wrong guy when it comes to surviving.

"Shit!" I growled, knowing I barely dodged his jaws while feeling my clothes get shredded by his paws.

With all of my strength in my legs, I folded them and kicked upward as hard as I could into the wolf's stomach, sending him over me and into the trash cans. With no time to waste, I scurried under the hummer before he could snap at any part of my body and infect me with rabies. Luckily I was quick enough and able to get my gun out before he started crawling under to get me.

Again I pulled my wing shooter replica out and turned the safety off, I howled to the top of my lungs and unloaded every bullet that was in the clip, not just killing but shredding the wolf to where there was no possible way for him to have survived.

It was frightening, but that survival mode in me was active and going strong in my mind while putting holes in the ravenous wolf. After emptying another clip, I reloaded my last one and surveyed from under the car to see if another had gotten through. I was scared and ready to kill another animal that dared to try and bite me, but with great luck I was able to drop the gun and take a breather so that my mind slowed down.

I was panting, sweating, thinking how lucky I was to not have been bitten while protecting those ponies. In my heart I knew I did a good deed, but in my rushing mind there was a small conscience yelling at me for sticking my neck out so those ponies would live.

Still I protected them, so there was no reason to complain.

"Come on Josh, move" I said to myself, motivating my mind and spirit to finish what has been going on.

After getting my head on straight, checking the walls for bullet holes, and bagging up the wolf before dumping his carcass into an air tight trash can, I unlocked the door and went inside to check myself while the ponies remained in the hummer. God was with me today, seeing as how the only thing damaged was my old jacket, and that I have a little bit of wolf saliva on my head.

"Thank you god" I said up to the ceiling, knowing he was the one that got me out of this mess unscathed.

Once that was done, I carried the alabaster alicorn into my living room and grabbed a few dry comforters that I keep in the cupboard above the clothes dryer. She groaned and twitched as I laid them over her and stuck a pillow under her head, but now I had to get the other two before they hit something or accidently hit a switch that could let the other wolves inside.

Once the alicorn was covered and near the fireplace, I ran back out and discovered the two foals sitting in the front seat with my emergency gun in their grasp. It was a good thing that I turned the safety back on, but I still had to take it and remove the bullets before someone got hurt or killed because of their curiosity.

"I'll take that" I quipped, then removed the bullets while they tilted their heads adorably.

With the wing shooter empty, I put it in my holster and reached for them so we could get inside and warm up. Sadly they whimpered and tried to bite my hands as we heard the wolves scratching the garage door so they could get in. It angered me that they tried to snap at my fingers, but it would be wrong to scold or yell since I am a stranger that threw them into a car.

I am the adult, so I had to be cool about this and show that I am not a bad person.

"Listen okay, I am not going to eat you or hurt you at all. Let me take you in my house and get you warmed up okay" I said softly, drawing them in with how gentle I am as the scratching changed to howling.

It took them a moment to come out from under the seats, but once they did I was calm enough to see they were indeed the villains of Equestria that were defeated. I was staring in shock at a filly of Chrysalis and a colt of King Sombra, watching them crawl towards me as the heat in the hummer was defeated by the cold snap in the garage.

Both foals were terrified out of their wits, unsure whether to trust me or hide in the car some more while the ravenous bastards outside continued their howling. It was a real heartbreaker to see them so scared, but also so adorable to see them so cute and tiny that I could hold them.

"Are you my daddy?" Chrysalis asked, piercing my heart with her cuteness as I scooped up Sombra and tucked him into my coat to share my body heat.

I stared at the changeling with no idea as to how I should answer that, I certainly am no father of any child. Although there is that one time I babysat for the Crew Family and got paid double because their kids love me so much. I guess I am somewhat of a kid person, but this was a case of two foals being in my garage right now.

It really isn't right to fool this little changeling so that we could get inside, but there was no time to fool around or argue since we have an alicorn in my house. I knew I was going to regret this later or possibly enjoy it, but I lied to her so we could end this crazy day.

"Yes I am sweetheart; now come on before you catch a cold"

With that said, I scooped up the changeling filly and entered my humble abode that was warm and still with power. After getting Sombra and Chrysalis inside the house, I took my extra clothing off and took a couple more blankets out while they surveyed my house from the couch. I wrapped Chrysalis up first, then took Sombra's tiny crown and cape off before wrapping him up next, then I changed into something warmer and not torn by the dead wolf.

Once those two settled down in the blankets, allowing the warmth to engulf their bodies, I walked into the kitchen and took some vegetables out of the fridge to make soup from scratch. I was expecting them to watch me cook and get an early dinner going, but the flatscreen was on the encore channel with the new Godzilla movie playing. Everything went quiet from then on, and I was left alone to figure out what exactly is going on while Princess Celestia remained asleep in front of my fireplace.

Sombra and Chrysalis were mesmerized by the television, practically lost in the common technology that is state of the art to them. My usual attitude of being antisocial was washed away with a few chuckles at their cuteness, watching them awe over it as advertisements showed up on the channel.

Even though I was having a hard time comprehending this, I still smiled while chopping up potatoes and tossing them into the pot for vegetable stew. However something caught my eye as this happened, something that startled me because I saw a flash of light and heard a loud thump that changed over to crying.

My first assumption was that someone just got hurt or scared, but after looking over the counter I looked into the living room and saw that a third foal sat on my couch with tears pouring.

My eyes bulged at the sight of her, but things only got freakier with one word passing through her mouth with much love and need for my attention.

"Daddy" Nightmare Moon yelled, then resumed to her crying as my mind stopped all its' processing.

At that moment I picked up the knife and threw it onto the cutting board to express my anger of this day, then stomped towards the outer room while screaming at the top of my lungs with my had holding the keys to the wine cellar grandma made in her free time.

Of course I could have been subtle about this, but I was really stressed out and needing a few drinks to help calm me down.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME; AN ALICORN AND THREE ADORABLE VILLAINS IN MY HOUSE. FUCK BEING CALM AND COLLECTED, WHERE'S MY WHISKEY!?"

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Impossible Truth

Tired, frustrated, and wishing god would have mercy on me; those were my feelings and one desire as the time with these strange ponies continued to grow with the obvious behavior that all children possess. My home was still intact thanks to my constant supervision on the three heathens that run around like they have dynamite up their butts, making it hard for me to get anything done until they take naps or go to bed.

Ms. Sunny Butt was still out like a light while I am dealing with the three foals that cannot get enough attention from me. Chrysalis was wanting to play all the time, Sombra is afraid of the dark and being alone, and Nightmare Moon likes to cuddle in her new blanket while being held by me. If I was not so tolerable and nice about this I would have called the pound or the government just so that my life can go back to being normal.

Luckily my grandmother slapped the meanness out of me when I was little boy; damn woman can hit like Mike Tyson when she wants to, and she can throw a loafer like a ninja.

...

Good thing I didn't do anything really stupid.

Eventually I was fed up with all the craziness in the last couple of days and just went straight to my weight bench that is in my bedroom. It was the only way for me to cool myself down and burn off the liquor I drank after Nightmare Moon appeared in my house and called me daddy. Still I had to make sure the doors were locked and they were fast asleep so that I could catch up on my routine, but that's easier said than done.

Now I have little time to be doing anything other than making them happy and keeping my wits about me in order to be ready for those punk kids to return. The wolves disappeared after I got on my roof through the window and shot them down like I was playing whack-a-mole.

Except the hammer is a twelve gauge shotgun and a box of slugs.

With three foals afraid to be alone in the dark at bedtime, I had no choice but to let them sleep with me because their father figure is basically me. First Chrysalis, then Nightmare Moon, and now Sombra was calling me daddy or papa after getting use to it. Of course he only said it at first when I laid down some ground rules with the utensils and the guns that are all over the house, which is probably stupid to have since they are curious kids.

I had to tell them that the guns are off-limits, the knives are not toys, and that they are not allowed to go outside unless I was there to supervise them. Talk about being an eagle eye since they have been trying to break the rules, but the worse part is teaching them how to go potty in toilets that are oddly shaped to them. I thought parents have a bad time with kids, but they have no idea how hard it is to teach a foal how to use toilet paper and how to wash their hooves afterward.

Though they are pains in the pass, I still have to take in the fact of having four impossible creatures inside my house, and three of them are practically looking up to me as their father. Of course I asked if they know who they are and if they remember anything, but that became a series of tears and wails when they assumed that I was going to say I am not their father.

Technically I am not their father, but saying that will crush their spirits and make me worry of them running away or becoming rebellious in the worst of ways. So I play daddy for the three foals that are quite adorable and fun, seeing as how they make it lively around here while Celestia mumbles in her sleep.

I am still curious about the sun tattoo on my hand, but that is something I will have to be patient about since it matches the princess's cutie mark.

Anyway...

"Daddy!" Nightmare Moon yelled, her voice being shrill and high pitched as the sun rose through my window and beamed into my eyes for a wake up call.

Usually it is a slow morning for me when my slumber ends, but hearing Nightmare Moon screech like that sent shivers down my spine after I shot out of bed and grabbed my gun. Her voice came from the living room, so I followed it to find myself having a false alarm of her being injured or kidnapped by some chance. Instead it was a signal from how scared she was of my fourth guest being awake and confused, staring at me with no idea as to how she got here.

Nightmare Moon was quick to get behind me and hide, but so did Chrysalis and Sombra after they got out of my bed and entered the living to see what was going on. Now I have Celestia being wide awake and possibly hungry from being unconscious for the last couple of days, but first I needed answers as to why they are here and why this tattoo is on my hand.

Knowing there is no danger, I lowered my gun and turned the safety back on while she groaned and touched her head. Obviously she was dizzy or having a headache, but at least she doesn't smell like shit thanks to me bathing her every morning and evening.

"It's alright kids, she's not going to hurt anyone" I sighed while putting my gun on the coffee table.

"Where am I, how did I get here?" Celestia asked, sounding as though she was talking to herself as I sat on the couch with nothing but shorts on and three foals cuddling up to me once they got their blankets from within the laundry room.

"You're in my home princess, I found you out in the snow with Sombra and Chrysalis. Luckily I found you or the wolves would have torn you apart" I pointed out, clarifying some sense as to why she is in a house and not mauled or frozen to death.

"I see, thank you Mr..."

"Joshua Duncan, your majesty, but call me Josh, Joshua, or Duncan" I greeted.

She beamed a warm smile at me for that; probably for the reason of me treating her with respect instead of being an asshole.

"Thank you Joshua, you have my eternal gratitude and...wait a minute...your hoof!" she pointed out, changing subject so suddenly while I rubbed Sombra's head and allowed him to rest in my lap while the two fillies curled under my arms.

"You mean this?" I question, pointing out the tattoo marking I wish would stop itching.

Celestia clearly knew what this meant and why I was chosen for it, but the confusing answer she gave was a little too much for me to comprehend while keeping the little ones cozy and happy.

Said tattoo made her speak as though she found something.

"It is you, you're the one I've been looking for, you're my mate"

"Excuse me?" I replied, only to have this introduction go from confusing to downright freaky.

"My spell worked, my love spell worked and now I finally have a mate; well I must say you are quite a handsome creature" Celestia complimented, forcing a heat to flush across my cheeks as she stood up weakly.

"I'm a human, and these are hands" I said nervously.

With that said, I narrowed my gaze and cocked a brow at her with nothing but absolute suspicion of this whole ordeal, knowing that none of this made sense while she fought the trembling in her legs. Obviously she was having trouble standing, but that is from how long she was asleep, so it is only a matter of minutes before she regains her strength and becomes mobile once more.

But as this happened, I interrogated her.

"What are you talking about, and why are these three ponies foals again?" I asked, my voice being firm while the glare in my eyes became stern from the uneasiness in my heart.

The Princess of Day finally approached me and explained, but she did after setting herself on the couch and scooting closer than needed. She was practically in my face, staring into my eyes as the heat of her breath touched me as though a lover's hand is caressing my cheek. Her ruby colored eyes drifted into my eyes, breaking past the walls I keep around my soul while her hoof pressed against my hand.

It was so soft and tender; nothing like a normal horse has.

...

Note to self: don't say horse around her.

"I've been looking for someone to love and cherish forever, I used a forbidden spell to help me defy fate and find me a stallion that is perfect for me. However it has brought me to you after it backfired from these three attacking me in my own bedroom, but I sense that they are not the monsters they use to be"

This was a little quirky for me, but nothing out of the ordinary since my meter for weirdness increased on the day I saw them out in the snow. Celestia was a little too close for my own comfort, but I was too much of a damn fool to realize that her intentions were going to be a shock to my heart.

Before I could summarize her explanation, I found myself with wide eyes and a taste of strawberries that came from her lips, and a gentle pull from her wing that held the back of my head. In my mind was the screaming conscience that told me to shoot her or punch her just so things could be stopped, but there was a powerful force inside my chest that compelled me to holding the kiss a little longer.

Although her lips tasted like strawberries, her breathe smells like ass.

Hope she knows how to use a toothbrush.

This was my first kiss and I have to say that it felt very right when Celestia put force into her lips and slithered her tongue into my mouth. I was on the verge of falling into ecstasy and lust with this alicorn, practically falling into the seduction of her beauty, but that nature of being afraid was the breaker of the kiss that I could not deny was heavenly.

Finally I pushed her back and stood up without informing the foals, but the way she just greeted me and gave such a kiss of passion made things a little difficult this morning. When I stood up and stepped away, I was pressing my fingers to my lips while staring at the alicorn that expressed hurt and a sense of rejection. I was against the wall next to the fireplace, trying to comprehend how I was enjoying her mouth and about to fall into her grasp.

I looked away from the distraught alicorn, feeling ashamed of myself for being so weak hearted as she stood up and cornered me.

"They were so soft" I whispered, forgetting her presence was inching closer to me.

"I-I'm sorry for doing that, but I never had a first kiss and I wanted to complete the link. To be honest I enjoyed kissing you, you have very soft lips and a very loving touch"

_That's right, I forgot that I was wrestling her tongue with mine, I was exploring her mouth in return._

"Joshua, I apologize for being so upfront and-"

"Whoa there princess; just take a step back and give me some space okay, I really need to breathe" I demanded, hurting her even more as the foals watched worriedly.

Celestia did not take that kindly or the right way, nor did she oblige to my demand as the raging confusion tore at me like a wolverine that's been corned. She was still closing the gap between us, cornering me to where I had no chance of escape while thinking how wrong this was. I mean she is a gorgeous alicorn, but this was so sudden and I really have no idea as to what is going on.

As the seconds of approach went by, her sudden nature of desperation became a soft personality of sorrow and hurt from how harsh I spoke to her. Celestia's genuine smile was a deep frown that allied with the droop that formed in her mane and tail. She was becoming a dull white as the colors in her hair faded to a deep grey, her eyes narrowed to trickling tears while her lip quivered; not to mention she was whimpering now.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

"Please don't tell me to go away, please just let me have a chance; you don't know how long it has been since I could speak to someone with such personality" Celestia begged, her voice cracked and hoarse from the lump of emotions that choked her.

I put my hands out in front of me this time, trying to push her back with all of my strength that is clearly nothing to her. Celestia just brushed my arms with her wings and pressed into my neck with that muzzle of hers, burying her muzzle into me. There was much fear to be in my heart when the alicorn forced herself onto me, I wanted to tell her that she needs to leave, but the sound of her crying was a harsh lesson for me in rethinking what I said.

Lord knows how old she is, but from my guessing I would say she's been around since life was first created on her world. That's just a guess though, but it was enough to make me realize that Celestia was sobbing into my neck for comfort and understanding.

She really was upset, more upset than any female I have seen, so I had no choice but to offer comfort when she fell to her rump with me coming down with her. I didn't dislike comforting her though, I actually liked having her cry into me while my arms went around her neck. It was weird to have an alicorn cry into me, but at the same time it was nice to have her say such things since I never had a girlfriend.

"Please don't say no...plea-please don't tell me to leave and-"

"Hey it's okay, it's okay, I'm not making you leave, I was just startled by your actions" I whispered, changing my tone to a much softer level that was understanding and gentle.

Celestia let up a little on the crying and sniffling, but she still whimpered and nuzzled into my shoulder while I stroked the back of her neck. To think the Princess of Day would be so upset over my words made me think that maybe she is not the tough hearted immortal she is seen as. Maybe being a goddess has brought her nothing but pain and insecurity that she must express behind closed doors.

Now that I think about it I do remember how she stood tall in that episode where she banished her sister. She did not shed a tear when the guards were around, so that is a pretty good indication that I am talking to the real Celestia that is free from her duties right now. The Celestia before me is actually a lonely and insecure alicorn that needs someone to hold her and care for her like she does for others.

Fate has brought us to this encounter, so I might as well accept it and be the man that is taking care of her and the foals. If fate sees me as the one that can handle what is to come my way with these four ponies, then I better man up and act like an adult so they can be happy and safe.

"So you're not rejecting me?" Celestia asked, sounding a little more like herself as I hugged her close to my chest.

"No sweetheart, I was just taken back by your kiss, I think you're a beautiful mare" I said with complete honesty, which is rare from me since I am a quiet man.

It certainly perked up the princess though, and by 'perked up' I mean her mane and tail returned to their wavy and colorful state, and her coat returned to a pure white instead of a dull white. Her smile was back, but it rested in my chest as loving nuzzles that allied with her large wings that were now hugging me tightly.

Of course I clarified that things need to be figured out first.

"But don't you think that kissing me is a little too much; can't we get to know one another and you can explain your situation to me over some breakfast?"

"I would like that, but I meant what I said; you are my mate and I am not taking that back" the princess said firmly, sounding like herself once more as we parted from one another.

I chuckled at those words and scratched her chin for it, knowing this was going to be a crazy ride with her and the three foals that were villains before. Call me crazy, but I am certain that Celestia enjoyed having her chin scratched; there was a bright smile on her and a soft patting from her right haunch when I scratched her, almost as though it was like a dog getting its' belly scratched.

"I don't kiss until the third date" I joked while turning away from her so I could get into the kitchen.

"Ever had a homemade breakfast?" I asked.

"Only when I was a filly, but that was when my parents were around"

I smirked a little at those words, knowing I was about to make a hot breakfast for royalty after I scooped up the black furred filly that got in my way and acted adorable by reaching up to me. Nightmare Moon was still in her blanket, looking like a taco, but she was whimpering cutely and reaching up to me as an imply that she wanted to be held for who knows how long.

My general statement would be that I can't hold her at the moment, but those big beady eyes of hers through me for a loop of that same fatherly instinct I've been feeling since they arrived. The quiet and angry man I use to be was now a kind and understanding guy that knows these foals need tender love and care from a strong hearted man. I just can't believe that man is me, I mean I am not the kind to be so caring to others.

How could I say no to the filly though, how can I deny giving her some affection when she's being so adorable?

"Okay sweetheart, come here" I crooned into her little ear and pecked her cheek, forcing that giggle box to open up as I carried her into the kitchen.

"Well princess I-"

"Celestia, just Celestia or Tia...my mate" she clarified, making this a little more uncomfortable with that last part.

"Okay, anyway, have you ever had mixed berry pancakes?"

"Never heard of them"

"Well sit back and get ready for a great breakfast"

Everything was pretty much quick talk and confusion being lifted off our minds while I cooked for the four of them with a little difficulty. Nightmare Moon was being extra clingy today while Chrysalis and Sombra were drawing on the paper I retrieved from my printer. It was the only way to keep them occupied and Nightmare Moon happy while hearing about Celestia's explanation as to why her spell backfired when the three foals attacked her by surprise.

Celestia was enjoying herself quite a bit while having many glasses of orange juice to get rid of her thirst from the last couple of days. She was acting like a normal person instead of a monarch that has no time to speak with others, but that's probably from being free from work right now.

"So you didn't turn these three into foals?" I asked while flipping the first batch to make sure I didn't burn the fresh dices of fruit I made.

"No I only defended myself when the spell went out of control; they are like this because of that spell, but what I cannot understand is why I cannot sense any evil in them" Celestia pointed out, her seriousness returning once again while I laid the plates out and stacked them with golden brown pancakes.

It really is a mystery as to how Sombra, Chrysalis, and Nightmare Moon became foals after attacking Celestia, but I had a theory that goes beyond insane and logical. No one can blame me though, not when I have talking ponies in my house and a tattoo that appeared on my hand with magic.

"Perhaps fate has given them a second chance" I said while retrieving the syrup, confusing the solar princess so much that she cocked her brow at me.

"I don't understand what you mean" she replied, which gave me the chance of being the smart one here.

"Think about it" I chuckled and pointed at the three foals eating their breakfast now "you cannot sense any evil from them, and now they are foals that don't know anything; maybe they are being given a second chance, but with a father figure that is kind, gentle, and very loving"

That took her by surprise, seeing as how I was right since the three foals were expressing much love to me when I took turns with rubbing the heads. Well Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon licked my hand, leaving saliva and a little syrup on it, but Sombra just hopped out of his seat and nuzzled my leg when he approached me.

Celestia was now catching on with what I meant, but her disbelief was still there while she stared at the three loving foals that finished breakfast a few minutes later. After having their fill of food, I allowed them to go watch some age appropriate shows that were unbearable to hear. Luckily Celestia was keeping me company while I washed the dishes and put the leftovers away; otherwise I would be listening to Barney for the entire morning.

Still I will have to explain what television is to her, but that shouldn't be hard at all...right?

"So what's with this whole mate thing?" I asked so suddenly, hoping to throw her off guard.

WRONG!

"I'm over two thousand years old Joshua, I have lived a single life that has driven me to my wits end. The spell was used to bring me my true love, but it seems it brought me to him instead, so now I am linked to you because my true love is you"

"Well I just met you Celestia, so you do realize that I need to get to know you first before anything goes" I pointed out like an idiot, giving away that I do not have a girlfriend, or a fiancé, or even a wife.

I just fueled the fire of her intentions, I literally just set myself up for one hell of a relationship with the princess before realizing what I just said. Before my brain clicked on at the realization, I found myself shivering from a soft lick that came from the alicorn as I put the plates in the cupboard. It was very uncomfortable, but also nice since it is the first time someone has expressed such kinky affection.

_Red light, red light, no licking!_

"I'm not going anywhere soon, and I can wait for you to return my feelings. Besides, I know you like me, I know because we are linked now"

_The tattoo links feelings...shit!_

Well it was expected that she would act very strange in my home, but I didn't expect her to be so flirtatious and affectionate with me while the foals were watching T.V.

Luckily Chrysalis said something out of nowhere, breaking up the moment of me being so nervous while Celestia was starting to lick my cheek. If I wasn't so uncomfortable right now I would have hugged the little changeling and pecked her cheek for asking such a question.

"Daddy, do you have to show her how to use the weird potty too?"

Celestia and I veered our gazes to Chrysalis on that question, sharing the awkwardness before I fell over and laughed my ass off. Everyone was staring at me now, wondering as to why I was guffawing over such a question that is priceless. I was holding my sides and crying my eyes out, holding nothing back as Celestia leaned down to make sure I was alright or suffering.

I was suffering alright...suffering from a laugh attack.

"OH GOD THAT WAS FUNNY SHIT; SO-SOMEONE CALL THE HUGGIES COMPANY...BECAUSE THAT WAS PRICELESS!"

Yeah, today was going to be a good day.

**Chapter End.**


	3. Encounter

**Hello everypony, sorry I'm so late on uploading this chapter, but I was not at home for the last twenty-four hours.**

**Monday night I was in the hospital because of a drunk driver doing a T-Bone to my car, and it gave me a left leg that is broken in three places; also I have good-sized lump on my head, and some bruises. I'm lucky that the airbags went off, but the impact was hard enough to fling me around and give me a big scare after realizing I was hit.**

**Makayla, my fiancé, was irate with how the drunk was not beaten senseless for this, but she fails to realize that her hormones are double than what they are; maybe even triple since she is carrying two babies.**

**Meaning a little drama is now a damn nightmare that makes Nightmare on Elm Street look like an episode of Barney.**

**God have mercy on me when she's mad.**

**Hopefully she hasn't erased anything on here, seeing as how I trust her enough to check up and see how the stories are going.**

**Anyway, the wreck didn't knock me out, but I was mostly glad that I was alone in the vehicle when it happened. If my fiancé was with me, I probably would have lost it because I can't take another heartbreak of losing my unborn child.**

**I'm alright and going to be resting for quite awhile, so no worries people.**

**This writer is still going strong, but please don't be too demanding of new chapters, I have serious medication in my sysetem to dull the pain, and makes me very sleepy.**

**Well that's all I have to say, so sit back and enjoy this new chapter.**

_You would think that things are a little bit easier since you have another adult in your house, you would think that she would keep the colt and two fillies in line, but oh how wrong I was on that idea. My assumptions went down the shitter faster than I could imagine, which leaves me to being the grownup that is tending to three magical talking ponies that are fun to be around, but are also pains in the ass when they want to be._

_Over the week of having to be the teacher of four ponies, I've had to make my way to the store more times than I could count because of the three foals playing chef after they watched Hell's Kitchen. Sombra just pouted, but Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon whined and threw fits when I took the knives and whisks from them, which is a rule they broke anyway._

_Celestia has been helping me out a lot, but the foals are more cooperative with me than they are with her. At first I thought having her around would be awesome, but I remembered that she is a princess and controller of the sun, which means it is up to her for the cycle of day and night to remain normal. Of course I brought that up and questioned why she has not tried to go back to her world._

_Her answer was quite simple, but very confusing since I know nothing of magic. Apparently she has already contacted her sister by sending letters that are filled with a large enough portion of magic for Princess Luna to use when moving the celestial bodies. How that is possible is something I will never understand, but at least I don't have to worry about her world being forever dark._

_Next was asking how she can use that much power without getting tired, which brought up the confusing part about her phenomenal ability. Her answer was that the link between us amplifies her magic and gives her the ability to leech magic from the one she has claimed. At that point I was thinking my life force was being constantly sucked out of me by this alicorn, but it turns out that I somehow have an extremely large pool of magic._

_Of course I asked how it was possible, but even she doesn't know how I can have magic. The theory we came up with, after much research through the internet, is that humans were magic users a long time ago, but over the years it became a forgotten ability that has sealed itself through disbelief in the hearts of humans. Somehow this link of ours has awoken the source of magic that is hidden inside me, so now I have to deal with the fact that I am some sort of fuel for her power._

_Eventually she explained that her way of taking this magic from me consists of touching my head, with her horn of course, when I am sleeping._

_Yeah I felt a little violated on that part, seeing as how she is sneaking into my room just to save herself from being exhausted. With that now in mind, I told her she cannot do it without my permission, which actually settled pretty well between us._

_Anyway..._

* * *

Life was a little quiet while walking through Wal-Mart to retrieve the last few things on my list, seeing as how the foals went through all the canned foods after their last try in becoming 'master chefs'. Celestia was keeping an eye on things, but this link of ours was keeping her in contact with me in every way she wanted. Our minds are so close together, thanks to the link, that she can see what I am seeing in the store.

Everyone was staring at me, knowing my eyes are strangely ruby colored, but that is for the reason of the alicorn invading what little time I have to myself. I was basically a parent now, running out and about only when I need to fetch some groceries and other things. It really isn't so bad when they are acting so adorable tome, but there are moments where I just want to smack them on their heads and give an earful.

That would be wrong though, especially when these three former villains are needing a good influence so that their lives can restart in the right path. I was now their guardian, their parent, their father, so I have to bite my tongue at times, and stay my hand before even thinking of raising it against them.

If I was to make these three foals become good, then I have to be an excellent father that teaches them the difference between right and wrong. Funny how I have to keep myself in line, seeing as how I was always punch first and ask questions later.

Basically I'm teaching myself to be good.

...

You know, karma is a bitch, but right now she's on her period...and I'm the target.

Damn.

"Okay I have the Spaghettios, but I still have to find some fresh fruit that the foals will like. What about you Celestia, do you have any favorite foods?" I asked the alicorn in my head, not even noticing that people were watching me talk as though I was a man with schizophrenia.

I didn't care though, not when reality has been turned upside-down in the last week, and that I basically have kids to raise. I might as well call them my family because the ponies in Equestria will go bat-shit crazy if they ever found out who the foals are. If they were to discover that their old enemies are foals now, I would be having a war against a species that probably wants them dead.

That's not going to happen though, that won't happen as long as I am around.

_"Strawberries are my favorite" _Celestia answered, then to my confusion was starting to giggle while I wrote down her favorite food on my list.

Curious I was as to why she would be giggling, but I got the answer before I could ask the question. I knew she was very upfront with me, knowing that by how she kissed me when we met, but I never expected her to be so open-minded and truthful about things that she sees and believes. Celestia may be a kind monarch back in Equestria, but in my house she is very honest and very much herself because there is not a single pony around to judge her.

The foals don't count, so she has every right to be herself.

_"We sound like a married couple...my mate"_

"You do realize that-!"

Suddenly I stopped in the midst of my sentence, for there was a certain person blocking my path, and said person was examining a loaf of bread while my brain went into overdrive. Celestia was seeing everything as this happened, but she didn't know that I was wanting to avoid this woman before things got uncomfortable and dramatic. I knew this woman in front of me was the same girl I asked out back in my senior year of high school, I knew it was none other than Julie Marks.

She's a great looking woman, but under that personality of hers is a viper waiting to strike those she lays her eyes on. I happened to be one of those victims during the senior prom, I was so foolish to think that a cheerleader would go with me to senior prom. To be honest, I have never danced with someone, and I have never been on a date, and lastly I never had a friend.

To be frank with my past, I went to senior prom with Julie and readied to dance with her, but that all changed with a terrible prank that sent me over the edge of insanity. I was actually ready to dance, ready to show off what I spent months learning, but she signaled the football team to pull their prank when I was in the middle of the dance room.

Without a clue as to what they were up to, I became the victim of a prank they stole from the movie 'Carrie', I was stunned by the animal blood that fell out of a bucket and landed on top of my head. The shock was enough to make me stop breathing, but the laughter was the trigger that brought out the monster inside me, and they witnessed it when I finally snapped out of my stupor.

Let's just say I put six football players in the hospital; all of them having broken bones and needing their stomachs pumped because I punched them until their teeth were swallowed.

That was not a good year for me; scratch that, senior year was the worst year for me because everyone blamed me for the football team not winning the state championship. I was hated already, but I was the school's worst enemy after the principal announced that the football players, I tore apart, were going to be out of the championship.

That did not go well with the other students, especially when they found out that I was only suspended.

The past is the past though, so right now I have to deal with the fact of this bitch being right in front of me without knowing I was right there. Seeing as how I could sneak past her, or turn around, I pondered my choices for a moment before the blond could notice I was in front of her.

_"Joshua, what troubles you?" _Celestia asked, her voice sounding concerned as I turned around and walked away from a potential uproar between me and the bitch.

I didn't answer the alicorn that is connected to my mind, I just continued my walk out of the bread and coffee aisle with only the thought of getting the hell out of dodge.

Unfortunately karma was biting me in the ass today, karma was biting my ass and taking a chunk out by having fate intertwine an encounter that made me mutter some choice words.

Her voice is still annoying as hell; no...I was wrong...everything about her is annoying!

"Josh...Joshua Duncan?" Julie said from a distance, calling for me from halfway down the aisle.

"Shit!" I whispered, knowing this was not going to end well.

Reason why this encounter won't end well; simple...me.

"Oh my god, it is you!" she continued , then gave away her approach with the sound of the wheels on her cart.

They were squeaky, very squeaky, but nowhere near as annoying as the woman that put a hand on my shoulder, and forced me to turn around. Julie was still enthusiastic and smiling like usual, but I had no expression on my face while her voice grinded at my brain, scratching and clawing like a desperate animal that is trapped in a hole.

Then came the hug and hello that was aggravating the hell out of me, but even I have to act normal around the bitch that set me up to be the school laughing stock three years ago. Then again, I could lose my cool and tell her how I really feel about her, but that would risk causing a scene before some form of security escorted one of us out of the store.

And I will not risk that at all, not when I have four hungry mouths to feed back at home, and three of them are growing... again... I think.

"It's been years since I've seen you; wow Josh, you're looking good"

"Yeah...whatever" I breathed heavily, not wanting to pay her a lick of attention when I have better things to do than listen to whatever bullshit she has to say.

Plus I just really hate her with a fiery passion that knows no bounds.

Julie was always a smart girl, so it didn't take her long to see that I have no interest in her, which is completely true since the one I am interested in is Celestia. You could even say that I am only interested in the solar princess, but how is another question I have yet to figure out.

Speaking of Celestia...

_"She touched you, she is not allowed to touch you, I am the only one that can touch you because you're my mate!" _the princess screamed at the top of her lungs, filling my already forming headache with a monstrous migraine that was going to be the death of me.

It was without a doubt that Celestia was pissed off and ready to come find me so she can rip Julie apart, but that would risk her presence in a world that doesn't believe in magic. I know I had every right to give this chick a piece of my mind, but something in my brain clicked when the alicorn came to mind, something that would be sinister and a good way to get revenge on Julie.

However it was not just sinister, it was truthful and strangely a feeling of pride in what I have with the princess, it was almost as if I was feeling that I only belong to Celestia.

It felt good, it felt...like I was happy.

"Listen, Josh, I know I screwed you over back in high school, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry; there really is no way for me to make it up to you, but maybe we could start over and go to dinner or catch a movie"

Did she seriously just ask me out on a date, did she really give me this poor excuse of an apology after three fucking years of living with that torment!?

This bitch has the gall...the...the audacity to apologize after three years...THREE FUCKING YEARS!

Oh she was going to regret this right now, she was going to know how I truly feel while Celestia heard everything.

It was wrong of me to do this, but I still did it so that this burden of living in the past would get off my chest and let me live my life without having to be so damn angry all the time. I finally had enough of carrying my past on my shoulders, I finally had enough of giving this bitch power over me, so I did what no one would ever expect from a man that is quiet and isolated from the world.

I took a deep breath and said what was on my mind, fueling my confidence and self-esteem while Celestia heard what she wants to hear.

That I am only interested in her

"Take your apology and shove it up your laxative ass, you cum choking, flat chested, self-centered, overbearing, mandingo whore; there is not enough money in this world for me to give you one night of my life. Also I have someone that is far more beautiful than you, much better in personality, and she treats me like a person instead of an object, so go fuck yourself!"

_"AHA, I KNEW YOU LIKED ME, I KNEW I WAS YOUR MATE!"_

"Not now Celestia" I muttered under my breath, trying to be secretive about our conversation as Julie stood there with her jaw hanging and her coffee cup being squeezed until it was nothing.

I was going to ask if her coffee was hot, but that would be redundant since I could see the steam rising from the floor. Julie was furious on the inside and probably ready to strangle me, maybe even put a knife through my heart, but pissing her off was the intention in the first place.

Now that I had my revenge, I turned around and walked away from her before anything else could be said. Celestia, however, was going crazy with joy over how I spoke about her being so much better, and that I belonged to her.

...

You know, maybe I should have said things in a different way instead of giving Celestia more fuel for her goal of becoming more than friends.

_"No one has ever said that about me...thank you...my mate"_

"It was the truth Celestia; besides, I've come to grasp a little bit about the position you're in" I replied, confusing her with the subject that is about to be brought up.

She was probably uncertain of what I meant, but at least she will know that I am beginning to understand her pain.

_"What do you mean?" _

"I mean I am beginning to understand that you are in a position of being a monarch that has no time to herself. You can't take time to yourself because of your subjects being so needy of you, but now you have a chance that you've been trying to make so perfect. However I have been so inconsiderate of your feelings about this, and I'm sorry for it, and that I will give this relationship a shot"

_"You mean you-"_

"Yes Celestia, I'll give 'us' a shot" I finished.

There was nothing left to say after that, but I think my brain was destroyed by the high pitched squeal that Celestia made during my walk towards the gaming isle. Sure I needed to get back home, knowing the foals hate being at home without me, but even I needed a few minutes to stand back and have a gander at what I do not have for my consoles.

Luckily they had a few that I wanted, but over the years I have forced myself into believing that I should only spend my riches on what I need; there is no reason to spend money on what you want. I know that makes me very serious and boring, but even I have standards to being as normal as possible. If I was to spend money on what I wanted, then I would be showing off and acting like a spoiled brat that doesn't care.

"Damn" I sighed, feeling frustrated with myself for being so fickle with my standards.

It was torture to my own mind, torture that I brought upon myself for being so scruffy and uptight, for being such a stick in the mud. I was so tempted to get one of the helpers so they could get me the games, but I was also fighting the temptation as though it was World War 2 inside my head.

Celestia wasn't paying attention to this, knowing that she was probably jumping around for joy after exiting my mind.

In the end of it all, I left the store with only a few movies that are for Celestia to watch since she is an adult, and I am certain that having nothing to do right now is getting to her very quickly. So after getting gas, I drove back home with the blizzard still going strong throughout the countryside that I pass through every time I drive. It was actually nice to see the fields so white from the snow, so blanketed with the touch of winter, so articulate with just a season that passes through Wisconsin more than usual.

Knowing that I lived in such peace made me really appreciate how beautiful nature can be when there are no buildings around, but this is only the beginning of what there is to truly be thankful for. I sound pretty cheesy, but my heart wavers from one thing to another before I can realize it, so I just go with the flow whenever my feelings rest on the peace around me.

That is if you exclude the wolves and punk kids.

* * *

Anyway, I returned home and walked in on a nesting of my three favorite foals that were snuggled up to a very beautiful alicorn. Sombra was against her chest, Chrysalis was on one side with Celestia's tail as a blanket, but Nightmare Moon was still wide awake and whimpering as I walked through the door with the groceries.

My first thought was how hard this must be for the solar princess, seeing as how they were her enemies once upon a time, but to my surprise I was watching her nuzzle the mumbling former unicorn king while Chrysalis was sucking on her hoof.

A little weird, but still absolutely adorable to see while having the former mare in the moon quietly approach me.

"I guess they are being a little more cooperative?" I chuckled questioningly, knowing it was the best time to have a conversation since the little ones are out cold.

"They were panicking over when you would be back, so I helped them rest, but it seems one of them isn't able to sleep without the one she loves" Celestia whispered as she pointed at the dark alicorn that was leaning up to me with bug puppy eyes and a loud whimper.

This happened as I put the food away and stuck the drinks into the fridge, but it was no trouble at all because I enjoy holding the filly while she snuggles in my arms. I know I'm getting softer every day, but even I cannot resist the power of cuteness when it is upon me.

"Daddy, I'm cold" Nightmare Moon whimpered, breaking me of fighting her cuteness as I stacked the movies in the shelf.

With that being said to me so strongly, so adorably, so cutely, I caved into picking up the filly and wrapping her up with her blanket before taking a load off with said filly on top of me. Unfortunately I didn't get the peace and quiet I wanted while my ass was planted on the couch; instead I got a real taste of magic with Celestia being the one that levitated Chrysalis and Sombra onto me as well.

What's worse is she took one of the extra comforters and laid it over us after she scrunched in between me and the couch, which led to her holding me tightly while I had two fillies in my arms now, and one colt resting on my stomach. Now I was trapped and unable to mutter a few choice words that would get me in trouble, but could I really complain about this when I have a pony princess cuddling me?

...

You know...I bitch too much.

"Tell me, Joshua, have you ever slept with a female?"

Well that certainly was asked out of the blue; her asking if I have slept with someone is a personal question that is not embarrassing for me to answer. It really isn't, for I have never gone that far with a woman because none of them took the time of getting to know the man that is hiding under all the anger and spite.

Believe it or not, I use to be energetic and very social with people, but being the grandson of a millionaire makes it impossible to have a real friend.

"No I haven't, nor have I experienced sex, I have lived a single life since the day was born" I answered calmly, acting like an adult when such a question is a hit to what pride I have left.

I should have realized that this was a trap in the first place, but I was too lost in my mind to figure out that Celestia asked such a question so she could know if I am some sort of man-whore. With the answer being given, I listened to her giggle as the hug she had around me tightened to where her muzzle was now buried in my neck, which forced her heated breathing to glaze across my skin in a teasing manner.

"Well then, I guess I we will find out when the time comes" she whispered, then gave me a peck to my cheek before falling asleep with the foals.

With that in mind, I had a pretty good idea as to where this was going to lead us, but what I failed to see is that my life was going to turn upside-down in a matter of days. I was going to be experiencing changes that would define me as a real man...or a coward.

But for now, I'm just myself.

**Chapter End.**


	4. I don't owe you anything

_**Celestia Pov**_

_Such tenderness to be grasped by another is an honor that I have never felt in my entire life, such carelessness to come from the one I am falling for was an annoyance that I found myself to be denying because I felt that we were so unalike. For my mate to be so carefree of my title was a nuisance that I found to be most troublesome to my heart._

_A month has passed, just a month has drifted on by with me being the stuck-up princess that cannot find the means to let go of my royalty while I still have my time in this world. Sooner or later I will have to return to Equestria, but I will be making sure that I take Joshua and the foals with me._

_For now, there is nothing but me standing in the mirror, wondering if this form I took would make him love me, want me, need me even more. To use my magic for such meaningless reasons is unbecoming of me, but my craving for my mate has driven me mad with lust that I cannot control._

_Just this morning I was in the bedroom, clopping to Joshua being without a shirt as he slept on the couch with the foals snuggling him like a teddy bear. He truly is a remarkable man to have taken in me and the three monsters that are now adorable angels for reasons that I cannot find._

_When I leaned down to kiss the man, I felt compelled to doing more than just pressing my lips against his for a moment of satisfaction, I felt more than just stealing a kiss from him._

_I felt...aroused._

_Alas my desires are not to be fulfilled, for it would be a violation of his boundaries that keep us separated still. Though he may be resisting me now, I am chiseling away those boundaries that prevent me from doing more than resting against his shoulder._

_Why does he avoid me so much, why does he stay my desires when it is obvious that we are meant to be together?_

_..._

_Is it my behavior, is it that he might know there is more to the link than what I told him, is it that he fears becoming what I believe he is to become?_

_I already know why he has a large pool of magic, but I'm afraid to tell him the truth of his body being so use to magic that he has never felt before. For me to have led him into believing that humans have forgotten about true magic is a crime that I curse myself for._

_And yet he doesn't realize that there is more to his purpose than what he knows, there is more to his reason of being so one with me than what he thinks._

_Still I am afraid to tell him the truth as to why he has magic, I am still scared to tell him that the laws of reality are making him a child of the universe I dwell in. Joshua is becoming more than just my mate, he is becoming one with the laws of magic and reality, he is becoming a child of Equestria._

_Soon he will no longer exist on earth, and when that happens he will be with me for all eternity. However I must brace for the outcome of what can possibly happen to Joshua, I must be brave against the anger that he will express after coming to Equestria._

_If my assumptions are correct, Joshua will become a pony forever, he will become a unicorn, or a pegasus, or an earth pony that is to be immortal because of our link. Should that happen though, I will have to take drastic measures in order to cover up our situation of him being immortal without being an alicorn._

_It is too soon to think that though, but should he become a pony, or remain human, I will have to use my magic to make him of my kind just so that no one suspects why he is immortal without being an alicorn._

_This is by far the worst thing I can do to him, but I will accept the consequences that are to come from this choice. Whether Joshua likes it or not, I will make him into an alicorn, even if I must hold him down and force him to accept it._

_Even if it means I am going against his will._

_Love comes at a price, and I want us both to be happy without problems, so it is a crime that I will commit just to make our love blossom. I do hope that he will forgive me when the time comes, but for now it is best that I just use this human form to my advantage while I have the chance to explore this world with him._

_The foals are okay with being in human form, but I guess I should help them retrieve clothing. However there is one problem with trying out this woman form to seduce my mate._

_How do female humans deal with such large chests?_

* * *

**_Joshua Pov_**

After getting the morning prepared for Celestia and the foals, I withdrew from them by getting my morning shower in before I had to clean the little ones up so they didn't stink up the house. This last month has been a nice time that makes me feel wanted and loved; what with three foals spending every night in my bed when they should be using their beds upstairs.

However it would be wrong to force them to sleep upstairs when they are afraid of being alone in the dark, especially when it is time for bed.

I was getting very aggravated over having to sleep with three foals that can't leave me alone for five minutes, but that was before I discovered the truth of their fears. Not only did I learn that, but I also discovered that Sombra and Chrysalis were not born evil or turned evil because of some breakup, or that they lost someone.

As much as it hurt to hear their reasons, I had to endure that I am the only one they can rely on as a loving father that won't hurt them whatsoever. Sombra was no child that a father wanted, he was a child that was forced to do horrific things with his real father, he was abused and violated in ways that I cannot repeat. Chrysalis was the same, but it was with her mother instead, which confused me until I was given clarification that her father was eaten by an Ursa Major.

Knowing the truth of their childhoods sent shiver down my spine and churned my stomach to an unbearable nausea. Nightmare Moon, however, was a manifestation of Luna's anger and jealousy over how the ponies appreciated Celesta's sunlight more, but somehow her mind has been warped with false memories that relate to me being the cause of them.

I figured out the reason of Nightmare Moon calling me daddy, I figured out that somehow her memories were replaced with false memories of me abandoning her when she was a newborn. Celestia was just as shocked as me when I told her what Nightmare Moon told me, so now we are stuck with the mystery of how her spell caused all of this to happen.

My best guess is someone else is behind this entire situation, someone that is more powerful than Celestia. Whoever is that powerful is obviously interested in me for some reason, but why is the question that I will not be able to answer until this mystery becomes much more clear. It is a strange conundrum, seeing as how three villains were changed by something, but it is why I am here and why I am their father now.

Whoever did this to them obviously trusts me.

So anyway, my main concern for today was getting a few painkillers because of the headaches I've been enduring lately. Everytime I wake up, I feel as though someone is driving a wedge between the hemispheres of my brain by using a sledgehammer. The headaches have become so bad that I'll be on the floor in a fetal position, trying to hold in the agony until it disappears.

Right now I finished with my shower and wiping away the steam that was on the mirror, I had to see myself in order to properly brush my teeth and shave my face before the beard got any worse.

However something happened, something I cannot explain.

Suddenly I stared into the mirror and saw that my reflection was not human at all, my reflection was of a blurry figure that I could make out. Knowing this was beyond odd, I grabbed an extra towel and wiped the mirror completely before trying to see myself once again.

I wished that I hadn't when the reflection became as clear as day, revealing a pony that has a coat of black, and pink for a mane and tail. Black stars sparkled in the wavy mane and tail, the eyes were of the deepest amber, it even had wings and a horn that were glowing a bright pink, but the cutie mark was the strangest thing.

The stallion had a cutie mark of a universe, much like the Milky Way, but there was a sun in the middle.

That's when I freaked out by yelling and jumping back into the tub, forgetting that I was in the worst room to freak out in. When that happened, I slipped and fell back into the oval shaped tub, hitting my head against the concrete wall while the razor slid across my left palm very harshly.

"Dammit!" I screamed in agony, feeling a sharp pain on my left hand while I removed my right hand to see that I was definitely bleeding on the back of my head.

It was bad too, it was bad enough that I probably needed to go to a hospital, but I had to rely on a certain pony for this. All I could do is call her name and hope that she can fix my wounds before they got worse.

My hand, however, was definitely going to need some stitches.

"Celestia!" I yelled, already knowing how this was going to turn out.

Her blushing and flirting, or possibly hitting me and jumping to conclusions.

I waited for the mare to show up for maybe a few seconds, but the second that consisted of her barging in was the same second that caused a huge drama for me. Luckily I had a towel on, but now I was staring at a woman instead of a pony, a woman that was tall and slender, also hourglass shaped, and wearing only glasses.

She was completely naked and staring at me worriedly as the male instincts inside my body rushed to a certain part of me that does not need to be seen. As my eyes bulged out, I could have sworn that I heard my 'friend' speaking in a hardy voice that is meant for battle.

_**CHAAARRRGE!**_

"Are you alright Joshua?" the woman asked, which shocked me because her voice sounded exactly like Celestia's.

Finally I snapped away from my stupor and screamed at the top of my lungs, seeing as how it was the best time to scream and freak out while a video game character was in my bathroom with no clothes on.

"WHAT THE FUCK...BAYONETTA'S REAL!?"

"You're bleeding!" the woman clarified, then proceeded to take my hand after she approached me and kneeled down to the point of having her breasts in my face.

At least they don't have huge nipples.

At that point I was covering my erection and blushing a deep red that is similar to a beet, I was speechless, possibly scared, and downright horny with a cock of raging fury. The woman was staring at my gashed hand, holding it with such gentleness that had no feeling to it. It was almost as if her hands were like clouds that were carrying my hand, it was like I was being graced with softness that cannot exist.

And yet that softness is in front of me.

...

Shit.

"Stay still" she ordered, her voice having such authority that I could not argue with her.

That's when it dawned onto me, I realized that this could not be possible unless someone used magic to make this happen, but the only one that could use magic in this house would be...

"Celestia?"

"Yes?" the woman answered.

_I should have known._

"Why are you a human now?" I asked bluntly, my voice being a deadpanned tone that gave away how annoyed I was at the moment.

"I thought that maybe we could spend more time together; if I was to make myself and the foals look like humans, then we could go with you to wherever it is that you go"

I didn't know whether I should be happy or pissed off about this predicament, I was too confused and in too much pain to really say a thing while she used her magic to heal the gash on my hand. I was quite surprised that she could transform into a human and still use magic, but why should I be surprised when reality has gone down the shitter in the entire month I've had them in my house.

"What happen here?"

"Oh..um...I slipped and fell" I lied, knowing it would be risky to admit that I freaked out when I saw an alicorn in the mirror.

Celestia didn't act so convinced about it, but I was never good at lying; there was always that weird sign about me that tells others that I was lying to them. Still I needed to try and hide the truth from her, knowing she would question me or possibly interrogate if I was to tell her. However I could not help but wonder if something was wrong with me, or that something is happening to me.

The headaches, never being tired when Celestia leeches strange magic from me, and now I just saw an alicorn in the mirror.

I really do hope that I am not becoming a pony, I like being human, I also like having hands so that I can grab things. If I was to become a pony, I think I would flip my lid and go ape-shit on anyone that got in my way.

Maybe Celestia knows something.

...

I don't know, but for now I'll just play along with the symptoms and see how it goes.

Anyway, I was fixed up and much better because of the alicorn being so patient with me, I thanked her and kissed her lips on accident before going out to the living to see what she has done to the foals. Celestia remained in my bedroom, dressing herself with the clothes that I pulled out of my closet in certainty of them fitting her. They were old clothes that I grew out of, but her new body would be perfect for the jersey and shorts.

Yes I kissed her lips on accident, I was aiming for her forehead, but she pulled a fast one on me.

Now that things calmed down, I walked into the living and saw the foals sitting on the couch with clothes that were my best ones. Celestia informed me that she shrunk them down to their sizes, but this was not going to be good enough to make things return to normal.

Although I am surprised that she made them look mostly human; the only weird features on the foals were their eyes, their hair, and their fangs. Luckily the fangs were small enough that they could cover them when the closed their mouths, but the oddly colored hair is a little bit suspicious.

What am I saying; Celestia looks like Bayonetta now, and she still has her mane color.

"Daddy, are you mad at us for taking clothes?" Chrysalis asked, her voice being cracked and whiny from the definite fear that was in her tone.

How could I be mad at the foals when they look so adorable as humans?

I wasn't, but I felt a little warm inside while the changeling stuck he arms up for me to pick her up. Of course I picked her up and pecked her cheek, but now I had a whole list of things to do because of this sudden change that Celestia decided to do to them.

With the wrong clothes being on them, I had to get out of the house and take them shopping for proper attire, booster seats, and whatever else comes with having kids.

"No baby, I'm not mad, but those clothes are for boys, and you're a girl. Because you look human now, I can tell you that we are going on a little trip to get you some clothes" I answered, which was foolish to say since it brightened their day.

"May I come with you?" Celestia asked from behind me.

I turned around and nodded at her, but that was a foolish thing to do since she was now beyond sexy with my clothes on her. When I processed what I was seeing, I felt a rush of blood go to my head as the solar princess stood in front of me with the cutest expression of shyness on her. She was looking down at the floor, smiling sheepishly as her hands interlocked, and her body was in a curvy stance that nervous girls use on guys.

My shorts wrapped around her butt, showing how plump and firm it was while my shirt barely fit around her large breasts. She was somehow the perfect football girl a guy could have, and I just happened to be that lucky son of a bitch.

_Dear god, if this is wrong...then I don't want to be right._

"Of-of course; just let me go start the car and lock up the house" I stammered, having little control over myself while she smiled so cutely at me.

With that being said, I took off like a bullet while Celestia and the foals were sitting on the couch, waiting patiently for me to lock the place up and take them out into what is the world. It took me a few minutes to lock everything up, but I also had to find warm clothing, or blankets, for them to use until we get warm clothes and coats.

After an hour of locking things up, finding warm things, and turning off the electronics, I went into the living room to see if they were still waiting for me to get the car running. Strangely none of them were on the couches or the chair; all four of the humanized ponies were staring out the window, which is odd since there is nothing special to look at.

I was going to ask what they were looking at, but the sound of a door closing stopped me at the same time they turned around. The foals ran behind me, but Celestia was acting oblivious to the people that were now on my property.

"Joshua, there are-"

"I know Tia, I know" I said with a threatening tone, knowing who was on my property after they got out of their damaged Chevy 2500.

Without a doubt it was one of the punk kids, but he had his father with him, and he had a gun in the holster. Obviously they finally had the balls to approach me because of the damage I did to their truck, but I was not going to have any trouble with them when they are clearly the ones at fault.

Plus I have one of those car cameras that are used for special occasions, such as driving up a mountain, or through a forest, or whatever else.

The punk is Isaac Kirshbaum, and he is only sixteen; his dad is Jim Kirshbaum, and he is a veteran that lost his leg back in Iraq. Both were extremely unhappy from the looks of things, but both still fail to realize that my grandfather was a world war 2 veteran that taught me a few things.

However I only know very little, and if Jim had both legs...I'd be fucked.

"Daddy" Nightmare Moon whined, being that she is scared at the moment.

I didn't say anything to her, I just turned around and returned to my bedroom so that I could get something that is a little more powerful than my wing shooter replica. I walked into my closet, with Celestia and the foals behind me, and moved some of the hanging clothes so that I could get into my grandfather's gun safe.

Once they saw the oversized safe, Celestia's emotions became my emotions while I turned the dial.

"Joshua, what is that?" she asked, only to have the shelves of guns be her answer.

Once the safe doors split apart, I grabbed my grandfathers semi-automatic rifle, Sig Sauer 516 series to be exact, and loaded the clip before attaching the scope. After the safety clicked to the off position, I raised the barrel to the ceiling, safety wise, and turned around to my princess and foals. They saw how serious I became because of this, but this was only the beginning of some problems that are surely going to build.

"Stay in the house and lock the doors; do not let anyone in this unless it is me, do you understand?" I asked the princess, my authority being absolute for the first time in my life.

Celestia nodded, then pecked my cheek before I walked out the front door with my boots on. Once I heard the door close and the tumblers click, meaning it was locked, I lowered the barrel to it being barely under my chest while taking a step towards them.

Jim was the first to see me, and once he did, he narrowed his glare at me while unstrapping his gun from his holster in secrecy. Fortunately I saw it before he could pull the gun out, if that is what he was going to do; now I had the barrel pointed at him and ready to unload on both troublemakers.

Jim was not the kind of guy to be friends with; what with his PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and his use of heroin on a daily basis. The man may have served his country, but he is more trouble than what he is worth, he is nothing but a problem to society, and his kid is becoming the same thing.

"Don't even try it, or I'll put a bullet between your eyes" I threatened, knowing that was the only way to greet a man that shoots first and asks questions later.

"You motherfucking, cock sucking, piece of shit; look what you did to my-"

Isaac didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, he didn't even get the chance to scream because of my gun turning to him before I pulled the trigger. I intentionally missed just to shut him up, but I accidently shot the old barn that actually has a few chickens in it. They were probably going frantic because of that, but chickens freak out for just about anything that is categorized between farts and gunshots.

Once Isaac fell into the snow, shocked from having a bullet go past him, I pointed the barrel back at his father and pointed out that I was not alone.

Although I do wish I had not lied like I did just now.

"Tell your boy to watch his mouth because my kids are in the house, and my wife does not want them to grow up around potty mouths" I threatened, sounding like a real father while the solar princess squealed in my head from how I called her my wife.

_Should have said girlfriend instead._

"You know why we're here, you owe us for hitting his truck" Jim noted, pointing at the damaged truck that I definitely messed up from ramming it.

I just chuckled at the man and held my rifle a little tighter, knowing this was going to get ugly over a truck that was trespassing. Jim knew I was not going to oblige to giving him compensation, seeing as how he would use it for drugs, and maybe for the truck, but I was pretty certain that he enjoyed having a little drama around himself.

Even though I could call the cops on him, and hand over the recording in the car camera, I answered with no intention of being friendly.

"Your son was on my property and tearing up my fields...I don't owe you anything"

Oh yeah, things were about to get ugly.

**To be continued...**


	5. To Be Human

**Okay everypony, SaiyanUltima with another chapter of Embracing The Sun.**

**I'm not really sure what to say about this chapter, except that I hope you all like it.**

**It's not like the others that I write, this one is a little more in depth of the dark desires that come from a human. Call it a psychological view of what Joshua is going through when he realizes he has three former villains in his house.**

**I do hope it will impress you.**

* * *

**Also I know many of you were a little disappointed with how I portrayed Celestia in the last chapter of Seasons of Darkness. Many of you are assuming that Celestia and Luna are good instead evil.**

**Well I am glad to say that you are all wrong, I only portrayed them of having a sibling that was hidden from them. Celestia and Luna are definitely evil in this story, they are just victims to a more powerful evil.**

**I know it sounds crazy, but remember where it tells of Celestia having guards rape Nightmare Moon, then she killed the newborn.**

**That was at least two years ago in the story, and the major villain has been impersonating her for only a few months.**

**So Celestia is evil, and Luna will be discovered the same way soon enough before the deaths, genocide, mutilation, and other sadistic stuff comes in.**

**So please don't assume that I made them good, because I didn't, I only made them look like victims to a higher evil**

* * *

**Now that I have that out of the way, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

You would think that maybe there would be some normality to the life I have, maybe a little peace and quiet throughout the days of my slowly dying life that has enough stress as it is. But no, I get a couple of jackasses that don't know right from left, and one of them is an arrogant, bitchy, fat, lazy, drug abusing veteran that doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut and just accept that his son is a worthless sack of shit.

If I did what he did when I was his age, grandma would have taken a cast-iron skillet to my head, and she would make sure that something broke or a toot fell out. That's the problem with society these days, the parents let their kids get away with what they, and they allow it to keep happening until someone is hurt, killed, or taken to jail.

I'm only complaining, I can't be a real piece of such a subject since I have three foals that barely know how to use toilet paper.

Right now I was back in my house because the two rednecks took off through the snow after they saw Tia in her human form. Knowing I had witnesses, Jim realized that any trouble making would go straight to the police since they cannot get in my house without busting through the bulletproof glass.

For the next two hours I was dealing with getting the foals cleaned up again because they got into the fridge, wanting to eat some more because the two jackasses made them hungry from all the excitement. They made a huge mess with the jelly, peanut butter, and the bananas, but it's normal to have kids in your house that make messes; though I would appreciate it if they tried to be cleaner about making sandwiches with their magic.

Fortunately the curtains were closed when Celestia and the foals returned to their normal figures; apparently it takes her a lot of concentration in order to hold the illusion of being human.

Taking that into note, I decided to lay down the rule of no magic in the house unless the using toilet paper, and no spell practice unless it is outside. Yeah that went down the shitter because of Sombra pouting when I told him no and put him in a timeout for ten minutes.

Little shit kept jumping out of the seat and returning to the couch so he could watch digimon, so I had no choice but to stand there and make sure he was going to endure his ten minutes before getting his freedom back.

It was funny though, I got my first 'I hate you' from the unicorn, and a 'I wish I never had a daddy' before he used his magic to throw a cup at me. I smiled at those words, but for some reason I felt a twinge of pain go right through my heart after Celestia heart him and proceeded to do what I never thought would happen.

She was going to spank him for it, but I stopped her before she could bend him over and plant her hoof on his backside. Now that was a shocker to me, knowing I should have let her since the unicorn deserved for throwing a cup that had orange juice in it.

When I grabbed her hoof, I felt so sort of sting from the repeating words that Sombra screamed at me; there was this tight clenching in my chest, it was painful and long until my mind broke away from the entrapment of Sombra's words.

After telling Celestia to just make him do another ten minutes, I walked to diffuse the situation between me and Sombra, but mostly to hide that I was feeling hurt by his words.

Once I locked the door to my study room, I pushed them and the entire day out of my mind by taking a little time to myself in checking out my Facebook page. After logging in and seeing the crap load of friend requests I have, I posted about the situation, but kept it as secretive as possible.

Immediately my post blew up with comments.

_Had a crappy moment just now, not knowing what to do since the boy I consider a son just said he hate me and wishes that he never had a dad. Why do I feel that my chest is being crushed after hearing those words?_

Here were some the responses.

**_Who cares, just beat the little shit._**

**_Children act like that, just smack him around a few times._**

**_You said considered, which means he isn't yours; simple...dump the mom and kick them out._**

**_Beat his_ ass.**

Here's my response.

_That may be your solution, but my situation is different, and to know that you all think beating is solution is pretty messed up. The kid is maybe five years old, he can barely wipe his own ass, and I don't believe in physical punishment._

With that said, I closed my laptop and shut the computer cabinet with the conclusion of what other people think about children.

Evil lurks in the minds of us humans, and we allow it to be free on moments that are invisible to us; there are those who let it be written with action, but there those who write it in words, for they are the ones that resist.

So I ask myself when feeling Sombra's childish hatred hug me..._Do I write with action, or do I write with words?_

Troubling is what it is, troubling to the point that I don't know if I should let it weigh me down...or let it fall to my feet.

A child is all that he is right now, a colt that has no memory of what he did in Celestia's world, the past is no longer his past, the actions he wrote are no longer his hold within his hooves that have been cleaned with the power of another.

Still he is Sombra, the Unicorn King, and he enslaved ponies for his own amusement that is a sadistic as the past we have in slavery.

Why do I feel angry at him, why do I feel...no...why do I want to throw away the pardon that I am supposed to give him?

Why do I want to remove the animosity of these three fillies?

My mind is blank with thought of my angry desires, but my blood runs as cold as ice while the gun shivers in my hand. The trigger is so easy to pull that I can almost see myself putting bullets in the three foals that lived as monsters.

I could end their lives now, I could kill the monsters that are young again, and Celestia would have no power over me.

But why...why am I...crying for them?

Have I discovered something that makes me a person, do I feel something for these foals?

Do I love them as though they are my own...as my own babies?

...

This can't be possible, there is no way that a lonely man like me can love foals that have done treasonous crimes to a society that lives in peace. The man I am is nothing more than a believer in doing the right thing, the heart I have inside me does not beat for them, the soul that burns brightly inside my body does not make me feel emotions that have never been felt before.

It isn't possible, I am not possible, I cannot feel something for three bastards that did harm to other ponies.

So much confusion rests on my mind, it tickles me with the emotional pondering that clashes with my logic of being the man that can end this all.

My hands...they tremble...they brush over my head as I panic.

These foals were monsters of the past, of the Equestria that is without their princess, and yet...I feel the aching become...agony.

_Why is it so hard, why do I fight the barrier of murdering monsters!?_

I had to see myself, I had to know myself in the mirror, so I ran into my bathroom and dropped my wing shooter beside me.

My hands rest on the granite surface, leveraging me as the Joshua I see in the mirror cries and pants with beads of sweat falling hard.

Drop, trickle, drop; that's what I imagine with each bead of sweat that descends from my pursing lips. My eyes are reddened with the outburst that is silent and powerful, the tears fall with a mock reflection of what I can be if I were to let these foals continue living.

I'm so stressed over this, over being hated by Sombra that I feel the need to kill him and the other two. My heart beats rapidly at the thought of becoming the man that kills the dwellers of darkness, the sound even forms with my imagination.

Just one bullet for each of them, and Equestria would be safe.

I grow still while staring in the mirror, finding myself at a fork in the roads of my life; there is one for being a father, and there is one for being a hero.

My mind drifts from my eyes of reality and creates this inner realm, allowing me stand between the choices that call out to me with vigor. As I stand there, moving back and forth to each road, I began to see something that snaps me away from the desires that are cold and sinister.

I return to the mirror and see ghostly images of the three foals, their smiles beaming with joy and love as I tremble once more with the wing shooter in my hand again. The image washes away and morphs into what I can say is another reality of Celestia going back to Equestria with the foals...but without me.

There is evil in everyone, and I see it grow in this image of the three foals that are held down by guards and other ponies while Celestia claws her way to them. She's pinned down by her sister, by her student, by...everyone that follows her.

The ponies are not merciful, they beat the three foals, they cut them, the citizens lash at them, and the guards rape them until they bleed.

It doesn't end there though, it continues with the torturous hearing of their voices, their pain echoes so desperately with one word that grows in unison as Celestia begs them to stop.

_DADDY!_

I fall back with the gun in my hand, my rump lands on the cold tile as I catch my fearful breath with the lump of regret that builds in my throat. I answer myself with the realities that speak to me as a ghostly future of what would happen.

I know already that Celestia would kill me if I killed them, but they would also die if I were to not be there for them.

That's when I realize how important it is for me to be the judge of the monsters that are lost of memory, the future rests in my hands...their future.

My horrors grasp me with invisible strings, the curls of each thread slowly tightens around my unholy mind as the door is opened by a familiar figure that has grown worried of me since I left the kitchen.

I sit on the bathroom floor with my knees buckles, my right hand over my sparkling eyes, and my gun falling out of my numb hand.

I recline to hugging myself during the unfurling of her warmness, her tender love that is new...but so very true...and mine.

"Joshua, what is wrong, why are you crying?" Celestia asks, the concern in her voice tells me how much desire she has to love me unconditionally.

Her wings ruffle around me, their soft trail of feathers glide over my head and back until I am pulled into her chest. When I fall into her beauty, her softness, her love that beats the same beat as my heart, I crash into what is a new door inside my soul.

The man I am is now a man that cannot pull the trigger to kill three foals that were monsters, the man I display is now so angry, so full of spite that I lash at my gun with my feet.

"Get that away from me, keep it away!" I snarl somberly, the disgust overtakes me my pain now.

"Joshua, you're scaring me, please tell me wha-"

"I SAW IT CELESTIA, I SAW IT ALL" I yell in an instant, my anger now furrowing with my new emotions.

She flinches and jumps back, only to see me lose control of myself, to see me drown in the sea of what is fatherly love. Her eyes become beady with the trembling in her breathing, she whimpers in assumption of my anger being about her.

But she is wrong.

Suddenly I'm storming out the bathroom, unclipping the gun after I picked it, pulling back the barrel to release the bullet. I throw it will all my might, just to see it bounce off the wall as the voice of my princess becomes a screech of fright.

I stand still with my fists bawled, my whimpers and sobs being loud during the touch of her muzzle that buries into my back.

Her wings curl under my shirt, ticking my pecks to where they harden as she reaches around and kisses my neck.

"Joshua I'm sorry, I don't know why you are angry, but if it is over me then I am sorry for whatever I did. Please stop being this way, you're frightening me, I want the kind and loving human you are to return"

"IT'S NOT YOU DAMMIT, IT'S ME, IT'S MY DESIRES CELESTIA, I'VE...I'VE FELT THE NEED TO KILL THE FOALS!"

The room goes silent with those words, my exact words, the bristling of her wings leaves my chest after I walk away from her so that this could be dealt with. When I turn around I see the look of horror resting on the alicorn that is cupping her mouth. She stands in front of me with uncertainty of who I am, and I stand before her in confusion of who I have become.

My chest...it still hurts...it aches every time I think of shooting the three foals...and I tell her about it.

My voice quivers...cracks...whimpers...

"It hurts Celestia, it hurts to think that I could save the trouble you have by killing them. They were monsters in the past, and I could do it then...but now...I can't bring myself to killing them...I...I only kept them here because I thought you would take them back"

"Joshua" she whispers, her concern still remaining with the love that she has for.

I fall to my knees, but I still stare at her in distress.

"I didn't give a shit about them at first, I just kept this going until you would take them back to your world, but just now...I saw the future of them being beaten, raped, ad tortured by your family and subjects that pin you down...and what's worse...is that I hear them call for me...AND INSTEAD OF NOT CARING...I FEEL SO PROTECTIVE OF THEM NOW!"

"Oh my god" she quips, then surrounds me with her wings, but I push them off and scream in denial.

"NO, JUST GET AWAY FROM ME, I'M NO DIFFERENT THAN THE OTHERS, I'VE PONDERED KILLING THEM...I...I-"

"Joshua Duncan, you look at me right now!" the princess demands, forcing me to break away from my new emotions with her voice and hooves.

She orders me to stare at her, but why order it when she is holding my face with her hooves?

I stare into those ruby eyes of her, I feel the tenderness of fur brush against my lips as my shirt is removed by the magic she has.

Why did she take my shirt off?

...

Our lips finally part from one another, but I crave for her so much that I kiss her back and let myself be invaded with her tongue. My mind feels some sort invigoration from this, by the taste of tongue that vibrates with the moans she releases.

Again we stop, but this time she hushes me with her hoof and stares at me serenely with that heavenly smile.

Her voice travels to my ears...

"Joshua, I know what you are thinking, I am connected to your mind and heart, and I can say you are wrong. The man you were has been destroyed, the heartless man that is lonely has been replaced with a blossoming father that has done something only I have done"

"And what's that?" I ask, receiving another kiss that follows with her surprising me now.

She was crying...joyfully...happily...as though someone did something wonderful for he.

"You did what I have tried to teach other ponies for so long, you have looked past the past of those three foals and accepted a forgiveness that has been inside you. Joshua I am so proud of you, you hurt at those thoughts because you feel the same way I feel for the foals...you feel that they have a second chance...you care for them...you love them as though they are your own babies...you're becoming a loving father...and a loving monarch that can forgive others...no matter what"

Why did that feel so right, why did her words touch me so right as her hoof pressed as against my naked chest?

"Your heart beats with mine, you feel my love for all creatures, you feel my need to forgive no matter what; this, my love, is what it means to be a true monarch, to be a loving royalty, to be-"

"To be human" I whispered.

She smiled even brighter and quipped..."exactly"

It made sense now, it somehow became as clear as daytime when while alicorn kissed me again, I wasn't feeling this way because my mind and heart wanted to, I felt this way because I wanted to, but my past self was clashing with the man I am now.

I was careless, angry all the time, self-centered, but now I am kind, caring, loving, and most of all...protective of the foals.

No...my foals...my little ones...my babies.

This is what it meant to be a father, to feel that even though they are not yours by blood you still feel that special trigger in your heart. And that is how I felt for Sombra, Chrysalis, and Nightmare Moon, I felt loving to them, caring, and the need to make them happy.

"There are many reasons why you are my destined one, and this is one of those reasons; you, Joshua Duncan, can see past the crimes of those who have been given a second chance, you think like me, you believe in second chances"

"Wish I knew that sooner, then I wouldn't be stressing over it" I chuckled, knowing I was acting like a pansy over the whole matter.

Celestia didn't think that way though, she didn't see that being emotional was pathetic of me; instead it made her laugh a little while disregarding the fact that I had dark desires pass through my mind.

"I think it is cute how you get flustered like this, it...entices me"

You would think that I would say something to that in return, or give some sort of flirt in return, but my reaction was scooting away after feeling those words being carried with the soft nibbling she applied to my ear.

Knowing where this was going, I jerked away from her wings and crawled backwards until my head hit the hall behind me. The pain was sharp, but not sharp enough to sway me from the nervousness I had when my eyes locked onto Celestia's.

My throat tightened with the clenching in my chest as the gaze we shared showed a different side of her that I have never thought to be real. She was eyeing me, trailing my body from head to toe as though a predator was examining its prey. She had this half-lidded look that was sultry with how she curled her tongue to glide over her lips, her wings curled around her with an incentive of capturing me.

I could only gulp at her seductive movements, her teasing crawl that was with the tittering of her words.

"What's the matter my love, did I..._fluster you?" _

Oh dear god...not the erotic voice...anything but that.

"Did your Tia..._arouse you?"_

"Celestia, I think you need to stop now, this has to be you going in heat!" I blurted, trying to stop her with what is the obvious.

It was a failure though, an epic fail that got me jerked under the mare by her magic, causing the pressure on my chest to be from hers.

"Oh I'm not in heat my love" she purred lovingly. "I'm aroused because our link make me need you...want you...desire you...every moment"

Now I was working for my freedom, shaking and freeing my arms from under her so that I could crawl away. Celestia wasn't going to have that though, she was not going to let my desperation be a successful escape.

When my hands were free, she surrounded them with her magic and guided to her rump.

This was not the princess I met, this was the Celestia that has been hiding from the world by being a tough monarch.

"Celestia, this isn't you" I grunted, only to be wronged with her words as I was drawn to groping her flanks.

Oh god, they were so firm and voluptuous, so incredible to touch after she forced me to. It was like holding the softest ass that has the perfect plump to them, almost like holding a bubble butt.

I wanted to travel her flanks, but her lips led me otherwise, telling me with her kissing before her words corrected me.

"This is the real me, the real Celestia that craves to love you as much as you love me. Deny it all you want, My Sweet Joshua, but I can feel your love for me, I can feel how much you want to claim me...as I have claimed you"

I tried to correct her on that, but my mouth wouldn't move a damn inch as she descended once more on my neck with soft nibbles that were too hard to resist.

Her fur tickled me.

"Tia...we haven't even...gone on...a date yet" I reminded.

"And we will go on a date when we return to my home" she whispered, then returned to what is her trail of kisses, ending with the soft suckling of my peck.

"You're home...Equestria?"

"Hush Joshua, and let me reward you for what you have done, let me help you embrace my love that is only yours...embrace me...take me as yours...make me your princess...make me...your queen"

No, I couldn't do this, I can't do this when I barely know her; there was too much between us for first or second base to be reached. Celestia may be truthful to her words, but we had to know eachother better and see where things go.

My body wouldn't move though, my everything was trapped in the heat of her body, I was sinking into the desires of my human nature.

Luckily I had someone to save me, or three to be exact, and I could not be any happier to have them tackle us after Sombra screamed what he believed is horseplay.

Thank you son, thank you...my son.

"Daddy and Ms. Celestia are wrestling...DOGPILE!"

"What...no...this isn'-WAH!?"

All three of my kiddos saved me from lust, they tackled the seductive mare so hard that she was knocked off of me and tickled. With my freedom returning, I shot off the floor and darted out of the bedroom before she could do anything to stop me.

Unfortunately the foals were now targeting me while Celestia screamed her desires.

"THIS ISN'T OVER JOSHUA, I WILL MAKE YOU CLAIM ME NEXT TIME!"

Joshua: 1...Celestia: 0

**Chapter End.**


	6. Circumstances

_**Okay then, here is the next chapter; now onto Seasons of Darkness XD**_

_**Why am I up so late; oh yeah...I CAN'T SLEEP...WOOHOO**_

_**ENJOY...**_

* * *

**_Celestia Pov._**

I cracked my eyes open, wondering with weary as to who or what decided to wake me when this was my special time with Joshua. For them to interrupt what I have worked hard for is a trigger to my frustration that builds like the rising sun I do not control.

The sun of this world shined brightly into my eyes through the crack in the curtain, forcing the habit of me to wake up while my beloved rested soundly under my wing.

To my annoyance I found myself turning over with a careful release of my wing, only to find my sense of smell lured with a powerful aroma that has become the only scent I crave to smell.

It was cherries, Joshua's cherries, the same cherries I smell within his growing hair when he leaves the shower.

To my dismay of being awake, I groaned and murmured before turning over once more to adorn my need for his hair to be pressed against my muzzle. I blinked lazily at the back of his head, my sense of right and wrong betraying me with the hazy lust that crawled my shivering fur.

When I sniffed that luscious smell, I moaned hotly at the aroma his body released when I touched his chest, the silky feeling drove me to a vigorous conflict of respecting his boundaries...or giving myself to him.

"Joshua" I whispered, reaching over to turn his face to mine while he snored so lightly, revealing the peace I have never seen on someone's face.

For me to lay in bed with my mate is a reality that I am happy to have, but the idle sound of his breathing corrupts the benevolence I carry as the goddess of the sun. Such simplicity from him makes me feel free to be myself, to be a pony that does not have to worry about others thinking it is wrong of me to be normal.

I have never felt the touch of a male, nor experienced my first night of sleeping with the one I am falling for...until now.

Tis wrong to invade the privacy he has requested when at night, but now I fear that I will lose him, I quiver at the thought of everyone back in Equestria trying to take him from me.

But what about the foals, how would they react to the villains Twilight has defeated being foals that are under Joshua and I's care?

...

...

...

Suddenly the snoring ends with a gentle snort from my beloved, his breathing increases to the steady pace of him waking up as I crumble in terror of how he would react to us sleeping together.

It was cold though, I felt cold even though I have magic and fur, but most of all...I needed to feel him against my body.

Now he was cracking his eyes open to me, muttering to himself as the sunlight teased him next with the light that is not in my control.

"Too damn early" he mumbled, burying himself into my chest without recognition that we were sharing his bed right now.

He was definitely aware of us being in the same bed, but I think he was too tired to scold or complain after all the hours we endured together when the foals got into the pantry and ate the sweets.

They were asleep, still resting on the couch with their blankets...so why is it so cold?

I stopped thinking when I blinked my eyes...because the breath I released became visible. The moment was gone, my happiness drifted into worry of what was happening to us as the sun alarmed me of the blizzard finally being over.

Though we have sunlight, I discovered quickly that the lamp was not coming on, it was still without the light I wanted to be radiating from it. We were without light for some odd reason, and the warm air that should be generated throughout the house was not flowing as it should be.

Wait...nothing was flowing...the vents were empty of the rumbling that echoes from the heater.

That's when I realized the trouble.

"Oh no" I said to myself, reacting quickly with the gentle kissing and pushing that would awaken my beloved.

His pale skin was so cold and dry that I worried of death already having him, but the sound of his breath, and remembering that he mumbled, relieved me of such worries before his eyes lifted to mine with a cute flicker.

He was now awake.

"Tia" he whispered, his grogginess keeping him from realizing that I invaded his privacy.

"Joshua, something's wrong, you're house is freezing" I stated urgently, causing his peaceful slumber to die with the speed of his realization that shot him off the bed.

His hands glided across my flanks, the unknowing touch making me shiver before hopping off the bed to follow him. His running was the pace I kept up with as we ran upstairs to what is the room that holds these strange switches for the house.

When I stopped behind him, the sound of buttons being pressed continued as he cursed in the language his species use.

"No, no, no, fuck me with a fire hose"

"What?" I quipped, my chin resting on his shoulder as he punches the strange metallic box.

His anger still resides, but it soothed away as his hand moved to my muzzle that presses into his neck for a morning kiss that I want to gift him with. He rubbed my head so lovingly that I pecked and nuzzled him some more while our predicament became the ticket I need to draw him closer into my heart.

The circumstances could not be anymore perfect, I just wished that it didn't involve everyone being in trouble.

"The power is out, I'll have to call P.S.O.; until then, I'll have to get some logs and start the fireplace"

Fireplace, as in a warm fire running while we rest next to it; oh this was the perfect opportunity to get My Sweet Joshua closer to me. All I had to do was act like a helpless mare, which I technically am since I am in another world, and make my move that will bring us closer as mates...and to Equestria.

"Is there any way I can help?" I asked cutely, my inner filly coming out with the tittering of an adorable voice while he rubbed his temple to control his frustration.

He looks so arousing without a shirt.

"Yeah Tia, I will need your help" he sighed.

I could not be any happier when he said that, I could have jumped for joy to finally have enough of his trust in being of some assistance. Given that the circumstances are rather forcing him to, I still felt glad to have him open up to me just a little more.

The best part though is that I can say this..."How can I help?"

* * *

Over the next couple of hours, I found myself watching Joshua leave the house and return with logs of firewood for what is the fireplace of this humble home he has offered for us. Although it is rather strange to see such a contraption be so small, but the design is what makes it unique and special to this house that is a prison to me and the foals.

Don't get me wrong, I love being around my mate whenever I can be, but I crave to go outside and raise the sun while stretching my wings. The circumstances however prevent me from leaving this house, especially when more humans are bothering my love with all of their threats that reflect to what transpired the day those two ingrates appeared in what is called a truck.

From what I have seen, humans can be rather violent and ill-minded of others whenever they wish to be in the right, which is only a mask over the wrongs they committed.

I won't say that Joshua is perfect and a true gentlecolt, he does have some bad days that make me worry of what he will do to himself in order to be rid of the stress that the foals and I have pressed upon him. In all my years of being a princess, I have dealt with some cases of ponies committing suicide for the reasons of their spouse leaving them, their lives being meaningless, or that they have lived without someone to love.

It makes me worry that he will do the same.

I remember when Luna was at the brink of her own insanity; that is until her stallion came to us and confessed that he is in love with Luna. Such things never passed through my mind, Luna's relationship with the earth stallion never bothered me until I caught them making love when Luna should be on duty with her night sky.

There was nothing to say to such intimacy, except that I felt rather jealous of my little sister finding her eternal mate. With the stallion now being immortal because of Luna, I fear that I will have to endure the chance of making the other elements immortal so that we do not have a repeat of finding the specific ponies that are meant for the job.

Though the gemstones reside in The Tree of Harmony, I know great evil will rise again and it will take the power of the elements to stop it.

That's in the future though, what matters now is that I no longer have to be jealous of my sister having true love. My true love is here and now, but it will take some time to grow since Joshua is a rather picky male when it comes to the stages of a relationship.

If it was my choice, I would have already allowed him to be my first and last. His culture gaps our customs though; instead of him taking me like a stallion does with a mare, he restrains himself with showing respect and appreciation of my body and love that is for him.

It is shocking to have him as my mate, seeing as how he won't bear me with his seed, but that's what I love about him the most. Yes I love Joshua, I am in love with him, and soon enough I will have him falling for me.

I just need to give him that right incentive though...maybe a little...motivation.

"Joshua, can you answer me something?" I asked bluntly as I stared at the small ember he made in the fireplace, his eyes now meeting with mine as the ember slowly built.

"Sure Celestia" he sat in front of me, crossing his legs. "What do you need to know?"

This was rather embarrassing to bring up, but I needed to know what exactly stops him from being intimate with me. The very fact that he resisted me when I pressed against him has worried me and veered my mind to the assumption of me being not his type.

I know he loves me, I can feel it in our link, I feel it in his heart, so why does he resist me?

He said he has never had a girlfriend, which I assume is another term for marefriend, but I can see behind his eyes that there is a dark past he wishes to keep to himself.

What is he hiding, why is he afraid to love me...why?

I coughed for this one.

"Joshua, why do you avoid me...why do you...reject my feelings for you...for us?"

He was rather taken back by my question, his usual stare of being so emotionless altered to a state of being embarrassed and sad at the same time. The pride he carries as the leader of this house faded quickly with the sorrow that I felt building inside of him...inside of us.

I tried to reach out and touch his hand, but he drew back and looked away while the foals were stirring on the couch. Suddenly I felt this twinge of pain spike through my chest, I felt a new kind of agony that fell deep into my soul as Joshua's depression became my own. His everything that I feel became heavy and painful, the eyes he carries as a proud stallion shifted to a hazy recollection of his life.

I would know since I could feel it drawing me in with every second I tried ignoring it.

He remained locked to the fire, his gaze never leaving the growing wicker of flames that mirrored the anger I had over who or what has created this depression inside his kind soul. There was indeed a source to all of this pain and sorrow, there is a someone that made my mate fall so hard into the realities of what is betrayal.

And just when I thought I would be given silence once again...he answered me...

"It's not you Celestia, it's just that...there was someone special to me, someone I thought I could trust...but she hurt me"

This is good, this is really good because this is progress in our relationship. With just that little bit of information, I knew I was getting closer to Joshua. All I have to do is keep pushing his buttons a little, and maybe find myself not being in a bad situation of him arguing over becoming an alicorn in order to keep things...normal in Equestria.

...

I do hope he doesn't hate me when I suggest it.

"Who was this mare?" I asked with an incredulous smile, my distance from him now closing with the crawl I performed. "Was she special to you, or just a friend?"

"A friend that I knew since kindergarten-"

Kindergarten...must be a grade school for fillies and colts.

"But after she found out that I became the heir to my grandparent's fortune, she became an obsessed woman that I no longer see because of some bad circumstances that happened between us"

"Circumstances?" I questioned, not really following what he meant by cocking my brow.

He sighed and rubbed his temple, taking in what I felt to be a large sum of courage. It was obviously not easy for him, probably heartbreaking, but this regret he carries has driven him to depression that I feel every waking moment.

His pain is my pain, and I want to take his pain away.

"Yeah...circumstances Celestia...she...she killed a couple of dogs I had when I rejected her. What's worse is that she...well she shot me under my armpit after I told her that the police were on their way"

I knew some relationships and friendships have turmoil from time to time, but to hear that my mate was hurt by a female made my blood boil. If I wasn't trapped here because of the weather already changing back to harsh winds, I would be searching for this female just so that I could take her with me and Joshua to Equestria for my own means of punishing her.

If I had the right to punish her in this world I would have her facing life in the dungeons.

Unfortunately I can do no such a thing since I am not a resident of this world, I am here just to help Joshua adjust to being a part of me while Equestria's laws of reality draw him closer to being a reality in my world.

The real drawback of my anger though was that Joshua didn't lie when he said he was shot with what he calls a shotgun. After he stopped chuckling at his recollection of such memories, he lifted his arm to show me that a large circular scar was there.

"Shotgun slugs...not the best thing to feel when it goes there and gets jammed in your ribs" he chuckled musically. "The doctor said I was lucky to have nothing major be hit by the bullet"

I said nothing to him, I only gasped and rubbed a hoof across the scar that is the size of a small rubber ball. Just feeling the mark made me want to rip apart the wench that did this to him, for it is her fault that My Joshua is afraid to love me.

The only thing I could do is purse my lips and bite on them in order to keep myself under control before I decided to go ballistic in searching for the monster that did this to him.

Fortunately I had something to calm me down, something soft and wet that pressed against my lips after I closed my eyes and collected my emotions. When I felt the touch of my mate, I opened my eyes to see that he was indeed kissing me while cupping a hand to my cheek.

To my disappointment, I felt his lips part from mine the next second, causing me to lean in and hold them as long as I could before he was out of reach. The hurt I felt over it ending made me want to lose my mind, but the words he said next compelled me to taking things further than they should.

"You're not like other girls Celestia, you've been quite patient with me; though you are a little upfront on rare occasions, I feel something for you...and I want us to be together"

It didn't register with me yet, but when those words did I pushed back for this one minute of being loved by him. With his lips willingly against mine again, his very breath mixing with mine for a heated moment, I pressed further into his mouth with the slight gap that was in his teeth. Surprisingly he did not just kiss me, but also slipped his tongue into my mouth while falling onto the floor with me, allowing our bodies to intertwine before the foals wake up.

Just one touch was I needed to know that Joshua has feelings for me, but what he didn't know was that this would make him mine more and more every day. With the link now having his acceptance, I can finally slump from my usual curiosity about him and just let things take their course.

"Joshua" I whispered, feeling his everything mold with me as he laid on top of my chest, his body now being my pillow to hold.

He kissed me again, he licked my lips, his arms wrapped around my tingling neck that is privileged to shiver at the sweet sensation of his nibbling teeth. I was in ecstasy of these touches, my mind was going blank with just the small intimacy he was sharing with me as a way to tell me that I am the mare he wants.

And as we laid on the floor, basking in the fire of our feelings, I could hear myself give audible moans that passed his ear when I felt him nip at my neck. Joshua was not treating me like a cheap rut, he was appreciating me with every ounce of his growing love that is for me. He touched me, caressed me with those soft hands of his, and best of all...he aroused me to the point of overflowing.

"I know you want more Celestia, but having sex with a pony is illegal in my country"

_It's illegal to mate with ponies...but...bu...WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE CREATURES!?_

Knowing that now, I lost all sense of trying and just fell back into his chest when we rolled over. After letting him out of my grasp, I pouted into his chest while my back was rubbed by his hands.

I was being childish without a doubt, but I wanted us to claim one another. Still we kissed a little, but nothing was said when we continued pleasing one another without the right mind of needing to keep things age appropriate.

Eventually we stopped kissing, but only after he was led from my grasp by one particular filly that was awake and cuddling him for warmth.

...

How ironic, a villain that I banished now needing someone to love her like she is family.

As much as I feel uncomfortable about this, I cannot help but feel happy to see the filly curl up in her blanket, looking like a teary eyed ball of fur while her new father wraps his love around her.

"Hey babygirl" he cooed, his loving smile worming its way between his cheeks as he pecked her head. "What has you so needy this morning?"

"I'm cold...and hungry" Nightmare Moon pouted, her whining being such an adorable sound to the both of us as we stood up and chuckled at her cuteness.

"Okay baby, let daddy go get a shirt on and I'll take you all out to get something to eat" he whispered, soothing her needs with his voice while I felt a sparkle form in my eye.

Finally I was going to have a chance to be free of this house for a little while, but to have Joshua chauffeur us is something I am not used to. However I cannot complain when he is finally going to take us out of this house for a few minutes.

With getting away in my mind, I gleamed with a warm smile while taking Nightmare Moon from Joshua so that he could dress himself. Nightmare Moon wasn't fond of me though, she was rather needy of the human that went into his room to retrieve some clothing before heading out in this dreadful weather.

Ponyville doesn't experience winter like this; then again...I am in another world.

And so for the next few minutes of our time, I laid next to the fire with all three foals curled up to me for warmth while Joshua was on his communication device. I am not sure what it is called, but to see that it rests against his ear makes me wonder if it would possibly explode by some strange chance.

It does run on electricity, so one can only assume.

However there was something odd about all of this, something that has me curious while watching my mate speak with another human through that strange device.

As I grew more curious of something particular, my mind drifted to question of why these humans don't use letters to communicate. Surely that would be easier for them...right?

"You're kidding right; there is no way I am letting you come here" Joshua sighed, sounding as though he was frustrated about something. "I don't care, I want nothing to do with any of you, nor do I want to know you whatsoever...goodbye"

"Everything okay?" I asked, only to have another session of feeling his stress while the foals curled deeper into my chest and wings.

Poor dears are freezing.

"Honestly Celestia, I just got off the phone with-"

_So that's what the strange device is called._

"With my biological parents, and they are 'miraculously' wanting to come over and make amends for selling me to my grandparents" he answered, but was waving his fingers in a peculiar manner when 'miraculously' was said.

Obviously he was being sarcastic...but why?

Of course I asked some more while raising my brow.

"And is that a bad thing?"

"Uh yes it is" he clarified. "Because they sold me and now after twenty-three years of abandoning me...they want to return and make amends"

I could see his point, but for him to harbor such a grudge is rather unhealthy of him. I'm not disagreeing that he should not allow them into his life, but the least he could do is let them know he does not hate them.

It's not my place though, so I can't tell him what to do.

"Come on everyone, let's go get in the car"

With being said, I knew today was going to be hard for him, but for me it was going to be a living nightmare with one valid thing about me.

I was aroused, or in human language...horny.


	7. A Long Day Pt 1

_**Hello everypony, today is another day of Embracing The Sun...not literally.**_

_**Alright, so I am off on the exact number of words I wanted to make each chapter. However I am breaking this chapter up because we left off with Joshua Duncan taking Celestia and the foals out for shopping clothes and having a little fun.**_

_**I must warn you though...oh wait...I don't XD**_

_**Don't hate me for this, but rather enjoy what you will read.**_

_**Oh and, dang I keep forgetting this, if you love reading this story, then favorite and/or follow the story. If you are a fan of my writing, then join the group by favoriting and/or following me.**_

_**Together we shall grow as The Fanfiction Army and take over the world...MWAHAHAHAHA!...not really.**_

_**Oh dear lord...those pain killers are great...but they make me goofy.**_

_**Anyway...enjoy.**_

* * *

"Josh, are you okay?" Celestia asked for the fifth time, her concern being unnecessary as I watched the kids eat their pancakes.

I nodded at the mare, sharing very little of an answer as we sat in I-hop and enjoyed our first day outside of the house together. She was much like me when it came to breakfast, finishing fast so that a conversation can be made while the others ate and minded their own business.

Sadly I was not feeling okay, not when we are risking everything with her using magic to create an illusion that makes them look fully clothed. If it wasn't for the foals wanting breakfast first, I would already be in Dillards and purchasing a crap load of clothes for the four ponies that are now basically part of my life.

Then again I really cannot complain about having some time out of the house; what with things being chaotic these last few days of being with Ms. Sunny Butt. Her boldness has grown quite annoying, almost unbearable because of waking up to her snuggling me. At the same time though, I feel happy and relieved of my stress whenever said mare does her snuggling or cuddling with me.

Lately it has gone from just sitting next to one another to some small degree of kissing and touching without going below the belt. As hard as I try to fight the mare's intentions, my body keeps on betraying me, forcing my mind to relax and go blank with each small dip that is Celestia's affection.

I may be a normal person, but I am getting the distinct feeling that these moments of kissing will soon roll into the level of tongue.

"I'm fine Celestia" I whispered, never veering from the foals. "I just have a lot on my mind"

Indeed I do have a lot of stuff on my mind. The first being that we are out in the open with said princess using whatever magic she needs to keep things very discreet for us, the second thing being that we are in an I-Hop restaurant that is not really the best place to eat in this part of town, and thirdly I am having weird signs of being more than infatuated with her.

Arousal, the need to kiss her, to hold her as tightly as I can, and to have her next to me as much as she wants me next to her.

Oh yeah, I'm losing my mind because of her, losing my reason to be a jackass that doesn't give a shit about others. What's worse is that I am actually falling for her, but not just any kind of falling that is common for couples.

No, I'm actually wanting to fall for her to the point of thinking about the biggest change in my life.

Going with her to Equestria, to be with her forever.

Geez...I'm screwed up.

Still it was quite peaceful with the foals enjoying their pancakes and orange juice, the way their smiles showed certainly brings out the happiness I have yet to feel. Though entering fatherhood has been the most awkward thing in my life, they still see reasons to smile at a guy like me.

Yeah...a guy that hates life...and many people.

...

...

Maybe I'm just not opening up enough to this whole father idea, maybe I need to stop being a little bitch and grow a pair while I still can?

Either way, I really need to man up sometime soon.

"What is on your mind, _my beloved?" _Celestia asked, her words ending with a loving purr as she rested against my shoulder and held my hand.

Thank god she can make illusions around us, making it so they look clothed when in reality they are wearing shorts and shirts that were enchanted to fit their sizes. Even if it is cold outside, their magic keeps them warm while I remain in real clothing that is meant for an Eskimo.

Strangely this was not a bad thing at all, the feeling that comes with her snuggling became a relaxer to my worries as her _fingers _curled around mine. The interlocking was tempting enough, but to be brushed on the cheek with her human nose made me shiver with delight while Sombra finished up and hopped out of his seat.

If it wasn't for my eagle vision, obviously an analogy to my carefulness, I wouldn't have noticed that Sombra used his magic to slip out a couple of dollars from my wallet after he stood up and brushed himself of any toast crumbs.

Of course I reacted to this, knowing what he just did is stealing from well...his father.

"Sombra, come here son" I said in a calm tone, pretending that I didn't notice anything.

He was hesitant at first, almost like he was afraid enough to run away, but seeing as how I am the authority figure made him approach with a low stare to the floor as he put his hands behind him.

Hands behind his back...common way to hide things.

At first I wanted to yell and scold him like most parents I see in this restaurant, basically berate them with insults and a feeling of being down graded. However it was his sadness just now that stopped me from doing so, the sorrow and guilt he held in his innocent eyes destroyed the anger I have over him being a thief just now.

Silence was between us for a few seconds, much to my displeasure of reaching out and pulling his hands in front of me to see he did take two dollars. When I saw this, I became disappointed in myself instead of him, seeing as how I should be teaching him and the girls the difference between right and wrong. But no, instead I have been so selfish of keeping them quiet and happy that I've been shutting them up by spoiling them.

As much as I hate to admit it, I know nothing about parenthood and have a long way to go.

With that in mind, I stared blankly at Sombra and gently took both dollar bills from him, only to hold them out and give what is to be my first set of wise words.

_Wow...I'm seriously jacked up in the head. Since when did I ever act so mature and be a good father like this?_

"Sombra Duncan" I whispered with authority, adding the last name to emphasize that he was caught red-handed. "You are to ask me for any money, you do not take it or anything whatsoever without permission because it is called stealing"

He looked away from me, his shame being enough as it is.

"Look at me son" I requested, surprisingly receiving his cooperation while Celestia and the fillies watched out of curiosity. "To be a thief makes you a low-life that has no respect for others, and I do not want you to grow up to be a low-life; should you want something, all you have to do is ask and I will do what I can...okay?"

He didn't say anything, this being hard enough for the little colt as I narrowed my gaze.

"Sombra, I believe you owe me an apology and explanation" I enforced.

He nodded this time and hugged my torso. "I'm sorry daddy, I just wanted what that lady has over there"

I chuckled for a moment, watching as he retreated from my arm and pointed at the waitress that was walking with a chocolate shake on her tray. She was definitely not the kind of girl you want to date and keep in your life.

Even if she is nineteen and gorgeous, this girl has built a reputation for finding sugar daddies that will give her anything she wants for just a quick beat of their junk.

Not sure who this girl is, I only know her because of a few guys informing me that she is a money lover, but I could tell that she is a senior and a new employee that has been eyeing me like a new purse. Clearly she was out of her mind if she thinks she can hook up with me, but I guess I could let it continue so that Celestia would break her down with our little lie about our group.

Said lie being that we are married, wearing my grandparents wedding rings in order to make it look legit.

Oh well, what's a little fun without teasing some people, especially when the one that has claimed you looks like Bayonetta.

Now if I could just make her hair do that weird twirl like in the video game.

Anyway, I switched the two dollar bills with a ten dollar bill to make sure Celestia, Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon got shakes of their own. I wanted nothing since I had my scrambled eggs, hash browns, and french toast, which is more than enough to keep me going until lunch. Still I stared at Sombra when I handed him the money and rubbed his head, the lesson being over, but I felt that something was missing.

"What do you say son?" I asked, my mental process not even alarming to the last word that was genuine and...incredible to say.

"Thank you" the little colt, well human, chimed, followed by rushing over to the counter and climbing the stool.

As this went on, I watched him order the milkshakes by pointing out what the waitress had on her tray while Celestia was taking advantage of my obliviousness. With lips as soft as pillows, I shivered at her wet touch landing on my neck while her hand gripped mine even tighter. Her teeth sank a little into my sink, producing an arousing tickle that I found hard to like.

"I love you" she whispered, those three words being the heart stopper for me as I returned from my stupor.

I pulled away from the princess and ripped my hand from hers, stopping all of this with a scared look on my face. Now I stared into her eyes, her deeply purple eyes that shifted into sorrow and betrayal of my feelings for her. She nervously whimpered at me, the fear around her being almost a clear canvas, its' tension being too much for me to handle with silence and shock.

My mind was blank at first, but the echoing those words did in my head brought me to the desire of clarifying where we stand in this relationship. Though it would hurt her, I could not return the words she gave me because of the one fact I have yet to feel and accept.

I just wished it wasn't so hard to say when she asked the worst question.

"Do you" she took my hand again, her desperation making it harder to be honest. "love me back?"

...

...

...

"No"

She gasped once more, retracting her hands from mine with a tearful jerk that I was terrified to see. Celestia was definitely upset over that and going to get worse unless I clarified what I meant when I just said.

I do have feelings for her, I want to be with her, but I can't say those words because I don't feel it...yet.

And thus she tried to stand up and leave, but my hands quickly thrust to her arms and pulled her back down before grabbing both of her trembling hands. She fought for maybe a second, struggling to break free and leave, but I pulled her close and crashed myself into her lips while my arms had the chance to wrap around her. Of course Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon were disgusted to see this, but I was thinking that they were more worried of what is happening between Celestia and I.

Sadly the princess nipped my tongue when I tried to go deeper, so I pulled away and quickly stood the two of us up for a little more privacy over this. Sure it is wrong to leave the foals alone in the restaurant, but the only way in or out is the entrance we passed through.

"Stay here kids" I then pointed at Sombra. "Son, stay with your sisters"

Once that was done, I dragged the human-like alicorn into the cold and brought her around the restaurant where it was vacant. She wasn't willing to go there, but I made the princess follow and pushed her again the stone wall so that she didn't try to run.

Surprising that no one was calling the cops right now, seeing as how I forced Celestia outside.

"Get away from me" she sobbed, trying to push me away with her human strength. "Leave me to go back to Equestria!"

"Celestia, liste-HEY!" she threw a slap, leaving a nice red mark until I grabbed her wrists. "Stop it and listen for a minute, just let me say this!"

"What!?" she spat, saliva now on my chin. "That you are never going to love me, that I am not the one for you, that this was all just a mistake"

"No" I calmly answered, only to get a bit more of her thrashing.

"Oh well maybe then you can't love a mare!?" she sarcastically laughed, having no sense of control. "Maybe you're keeping me here, tending to me because I am a princess that is vulnerable and innocent" her tears didn't stop, but worsened. "Is that it Joshua, are you wanting to take my innocence and make me your breeding toy!?"

Yeah, that was a low blow right there; how dare she say something like that when I am trying to let her know my feelings are not that deep yet!?

As careless as I am about what others think, I could not help feeling hurt by those words while holding her against the wall. Though our height difference is her being just a couple inches shorter, I felt small and pathetic, seen no different from other men, after those words passed her mouth as an insult from the anger she feels.

Strangely terrifying to feel, almost petrifying, I felt a couple of tears escape as the words I returned shut her down.

"I JUST DON'T LOVE YOU YET" I screamed. "MY FEELINGS FOR YOU ARE NOT THAT DEEP...YET...NOT JUST" I let her go. "...yet"

And so the silence came around, our feelings for one another being so different that we hurt one another. Now that we knew the pace was different between us, we had some idea of where we are as a couple, or in her terms...as mates. But being accused so harshly by Celestia, assumed to be another common male that only wants sex, I felt the twinge in my heart twist and fall further into my chest while the magnitude of her wrongdoing crashed onto her shoulders.

Neither of us said anything for a moment, and we probably should have remained silent, but the apology she tried to give triggered something I could not suppress or hide.

Now her voice was quiet, full of sorrow, but most of all...irritating.

"Josh, I...I'm so-"

"You know what Celestia, just shut up and listen!" I barked, startling said princess as I glared at her and trembled with all the anger...all the...rage from being seen as nothing more than a rich man that girls can manipulate.

Oh god, it felt so horrible to see her afraid like this, afraid to see me so angry... to lose me, but the pain and unsettling rage continued to blind me with justifiable words.

"I know you want someone to love you for who you are, but you cannot make them love you, you cannot make me love you right now. Believe me when I say my feelings for you are growing every single day we are together, believe me when I say I know you have a heart and soul, I know you are not just some princess that protects your subjects and makes them happy, I know you are not a machine...but a lonely mare that wants someone to be with forever...as you have been trying"

Her eyes widened. "You mean...you-"

"Of course I knew, I've known all along" I answered, scaring her much worse with the truth that has shown as signs over the weeks. "The headaches, the hallucinating, being so full of energy, I know what this link is doing, that it is making me like you...eternal...but-"

"But?" she whispered, trying to hold my hand...only to have it retract before she could.

I looked away from her, from the princess I see...not the human.

I took in a deep breath and mustered my courage.

"But doing so makes me feel that I cannot trust you, seeing as how you did this without my approval" I clenched my fists, holding in the need to hit something. "And for you to say such things just now, when you know I respect you, appreciate you, want to love you in the future...is the most hurtful thing to come out of your mouth...because your the first...to hurt me"

At that point I walked away from her, the end of this conversation being now because I had to make sure the foals were okay. I cared about Celestia still, my feelings for her being the same, but what she does now is her choice to make. My priority is to make sure everyone is safe and happy, and right now I needed...no, I wanted to make sure that three foals were safe and happy in the restaurant.

To my happiness I was returning to see them sitting at the table still, but this time with their milkshakes in their hands. However I returned with the princess rushing inside and grabbing my hand before my mind processed who was next to Sombra, who was touching his neck, slowly reaching down his back.

"Joshua" Celestia whispered, her lips pressing against mine for but a moment after she turned me. "Forgive me for being so stupid, please stay with me...please"

My mind barely took in what she said, her presence being numb to me as my eyes locked onto the horror that was next to the human-like unicorn. I took in the moment with a dark feeling that has never been felt before, or even thought of.

And when I did feel it...embraced it so...quickly...I reacted furiously.

"Of course Tia" I said calmly, but that was all I could say before seeing the man draw his hand around Sombra's waist, curling his dirty fingers to where they almost touched his rump.

The sight, the gall to touch Sombra, the nerve to show up and try to play buddies with my...my son... when he just got out of prison. I lost all sense of humanity with the cringe Sombra expressed when the man went for his leg. Celestia was oblivious of these actions, but I knew very well what this rounded sicko was trying to do while the parents were not around.

That being Celestia and I.

It was infuriating, overwhelming my nerves with the desire to murder him on the spot. Every hair on my arms stood up from the blistering fury in my chest, matching the heat of a forest fire.

The intensity of stopping this bastard eroded me, screamed in my head, controlled with a frightening rage that travelled to my gun.

"Sombra" the man chuckled in his southern voice, his greasy brown hair hardly covering his rotten teeth. "That's a nice name you have, and you have pretty sisters"

"Brock...Rivers" I growled, knowing this man from the jailbird newspaper I bought last week.

First Degree Rape, Molestation of a six year old boy, and sexual assault; all at the age of eighteen...and now...he's fifty-nine.

"Joshua, what's wrong?" Celestia asked me, the sound of her voice being a drifting echo to the reality I am focused on.

"Why don't we go find your mommy and daddy, I'm sure they-"

His hand squeezed Sombra's leg...it...squeezed...

...

...

...

_(Gunshot)_

**To Be Continued...**


	8. A Long Day Pt 2

_**Took me a little while, but I finally got it finished and ready for you all to read.**_

_**Sorry, had some things to do before publishing this next chapter.**_

_**Don't hate me though, because the real action won't happen until much later in the story. Still there is some fighting in this chapter, and I hope that it will give you all some satisfaction to said human not being a pansy.**_

_**Now before you ask...yes he will use his gun, but later on in the story.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, especially those that dislike it in assumption of him being a badass when he's not.**_

_**Can't tell you what will happen, but I can say that he is going to have a serious headache.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Everyone stared at the barrel, watching the smoke rise with a slow tendency of suspense and horror that was common to see. I, on the other hand, continued to glare at the sick pedophile, as if he was my next kill.

Circumstances were leading to his death, but killing him now would be too easy when the gun everyone stared at was not real. Instead of the bullet in my gun being in his skull, the bullet we watched was in a glass window that is not real.

How is it not real you ask; well...here's how.

"Sorry everyone" the waitress apologized, smiling sheepishly as she lowered the volume of the television that is in the corner. "This is my favorite movie, and I forgot that I turned it all the way up"

Needless to say that she was on everyone's bad side now, but because of her forgetfulness I was able to stay my hand while Sombra and the girls took this chance of distraction to crawl out from under the table and dart towards us. Brock was startled by the gunshot from the movie that was edited, for his breathing was a deep wheeze that I could tell is from asthma.

I didn't care though, I enjoyed calming down enough to see him breathe for dear life before he shuffled through his pockets to find an inhaler. Sadly he took it and saved himself the trouble of having inflamed lungs, so now I had to watch him turn around and wonder where the kids went.

That is until Sombra ran into my arms and hugged my neck with all the strength he has.

"Daddy" he whispered, closing my anger to the edge of murder with his followed-up whimpers. "He touched my flanks"

You would think that my response is to raise my gun and shoot the sick bastard for touching the child like that, which was very tempting and very hard to resist when my right hand was trembling with the urge to unclip the wing shooter from its' holster. Celestia however knew what I was going to do and acted fast with grabbing my arm and throwing me into a spin.

With little movement and time to react, I crashed into the soft tenderness that is her lips and felt her arms wrap around my back so powerfully.

"No" she whispered, this time pulling me into her chest and pecking my lips. "You said you want to protect these foals; well protect them by walking away from that monster...while I handle it"

I cocked my brow and questioned..."You handle it?"

She didn't say anything to my questioning, or so much as nod at me, but rather surprised me with walking around and pointing at the car.

"Wait in the device" she ordered coolly, then turned around to face the fat freak that was eyeing her like a piece of candy.

If I wasn't stuck with the foals I would have told her hell no and for me to handle this, but that same maternal voice she possesses became authoritative. My thoughts were still enraged and full of dark desires that I will not speak of, but those four words that passed from her mouth showed some sort of trigger that was in her eyes.

"Go" she whispered softly, yet so clearly, angrily...threateningly.

By that time, there was the fear and instinct to do as she says before whatever else happened. Something about her was different though, a warm and frightening smile wormed across her mouth, as if some dark force was born inside her.

And holy shit did her smile terrify me. Not that it was so...evil, but that her eyes followed with a darkening of green and purple before the mysteries of magic confused me.

By the time I walked out of the door with the kids, I watched the world inside I-Hop freeze under some sort of power that glowed from the sun goddess. Everyone was frozen, stuck in place with no idea of the alicorn being the cause of it all, as if trapped inside and unable to so much as sneeze.

She was in her pony form again, but the windows blackened until there was not a smidge of glass to peek through. Yet I felt some sinister energy from her, an energy that made me feel heavy with the monstrous intent of shredding anyone and anything that dared to speak ill of me.

So much anger and fear, the very erosion of it sent shivers down my spine as I seated the foals into their booster seats.

"Mommy" Chrysalis said, staring back as I buckled her into the booster seat and handed her new favorite blanket.

"What the hell?" I asked myself, trying to figure out what she was doing to that man in there while feeling these dark emotions leave my body.

Unfortunately...or fortunately for me, said princess walked out as a human again, leaving the restaurant in one piece and back to its normal pace of day. However there was something odd hanging out of her hand, a rolled up piece of paper to be exact, and by the way it was partially burnt told me she received a letter from one of her ponies.

"Okay-" she chimed, closing the door before buckling herself in. "-Where to my love?"

Yeah I was a little stressed and slightly afraid of her, almost wanting to point my gun at her and question what just happened. Until the blackened piece of paper in her hand burnt into nothing, and her voice returned to its gentle and loving tone.

With all of this being so sudden, I started the car but didn't drive away from the restaurant that didn't show any indifference to what happened.

And yet...Brock was gone.

"What did you do?" I asked calmly, fighting the fear... as if I could anymore.

As if to follow up with her words, she leaned into my shoulder and began to nibble on it very gently...and I felt the love from it before...hearing her dark whisper.

_"Let's just say that Tartarus has a new prisoner, and Cerberus is...quite hungry"_

I didn't speak or ask anymore about her actions, my desire to kill the son of a bitch was probably fulfilled. But the love this mare has for me brought my mind to the conclusion of her benevolent nature not being the only side that can be seen.

Her eyes lidded halfway as a smirk drew itself between her cheeks, loving, caring...and evilly I think.

_"Everyone has a dark side to them"_ she tittered, moving a hand under my shirt until it stopped over where my heart is at. _Mine is just well-controlled for such moments...unless-_

"Unless?" I trembled quietly, the touch of her hand now being where I am slightly uncomfortable with.

_"Unless someone dares to touch or harm you, then my title as Princess of The Day truly...shows_

For that moment, my heart stopped at her words that were proud and passively threatening. Now I knew just how desperate this mare was to keep me to herself, and by what just showed in her eyes...I could see that her loneliness is deep.

Her feelings may be true and honoring, but I was still nervous to feel this mare kiss me and hold my hand after I put the hummer into drive.

_Note to self: Be sure to warn women that try to flirt with me_

**Now at The Mall**

Finally we reached the mall and found Dillards through this hellhole of snobby and perky people. The pushing and shoving through the crowd was still the same as I remember. People were on their phones, paying no attention to those around them, teenagers were walking in groups that I assume are supposed to be thug-like.

Their eyeing of Celestia was pointless when she is with me, but that weird nature of her being mine made me a little possessive when we passed every punk that winked or whistled at her.

Seriously, when did the generation of delinquents finally grow the sacs to whistle at my mate?

"Oh Joshua, do not fret" Tia crooned, giggling quite innocently as she stared at some expensive shirts. "Tis you that owns me, just as I own you"

I didn't say anything to her, I only waited for the kids to come out of the dressing rooms to show off their new style of clothing. Then again I shouldn't be so impatient about it with tapping my fingers on the chair, I mean it is pretty nice to get out of the house and spend quality time with the four ponies.

Having them cooped up in my house is a guilt I feel, knowing that I could have done this sooner instead of being selfish about my needs to be left alone.

"Everything okay kids?" I asked, only to watch the doors open and reveal three swag foals smiling and loving their new clothes.

Sure they're ponies, but to see them walk out with a little style made me a little proud and happy. Not sure why this felt good, but seeing those smiles did make this day much better while having a few of the clerks approach.

And by clerks I mean women that were adoring the three foals.

Sombra was in denim jeans that overlaid his Reeboks, the shirt was long sleeved and plain, but under a nice black coat that looks more formal than casual. Chrysalis was in black pants and a green shirt, but also wearing a plaid jacket that was furry on the inside and with a hoodie.

And lastly, Nightmare Moon was matching her hair with a blue jacket that has a sash and large buttons. Clearly it was some sort of formal wearing, but at least she smiled and giggled while looking down at her leather boots and jeans.

Of course I made sure to pick out other clothes for them, lots of other clothes that would dent my credit card, but the best thing about seeing them so happy was the reward that suddenly wrapped around me as tightly as possible.

If it wasn't for the warmth and love, I don't think my day would be good at all.

"Thank you daddy" they said sweetly, heating up my cheeks while the clerks were watching.

"Oh my gosh" the tallest one cooed, slender and red haired, but also voluptuous. "Are these angels yours?"

"Yeah they are" I chuckled nervously, scratching my neck in embarrassment of this...until-

"Well, well, well," a masculine voice said behind me, pruning my happy moment with the sexual tone that was predatory "Seeing you now is better than when I looked through the window"

And about this voice, I remembered it very...very...well.

"Isaac" I said with a venomous growl.

Thus I turned around and glared at the drug abusing asshole, watching his cheek redden with the sudden sound of a hand going across him after he touched the backside of my mare.

_My mare...yeah...my mare, my woman!_

"How dare you!?" Celestia screamed, standing her ground with the unstable man.

**Third Person**

You would assume that Celestia had the idea to back away from the veteran when the pain she inflicted wore off. Had she thought about moving away for her own safety she would realize that it was for the best of her benefit. Unfortunately for said princess, her pride as a monarch, as a symbol of peace, as a god, clouded her judgment of just how dangerous this man could be.

Now she was standing in dangerous situation with Isaac, forgetting what Joshua said about him and his tendency to not care about respecting other people. Clearly she saw such personality show when he was at Joshua's house, demanding compensation for the damage that was done to his son's truck, but that arrogance she holds kept her blind to the realities of this world.

That reality being humans are not as peaceful as her ponies.

Sadly for her, but lucky at the same time, she had to remember through fear.

"Fucking cunt!" Isaac growled, barreling his fist towards the startled mare. "Teach you to respect me, you whore!"

Unable to dodge the fist coming at her, Celestia flinched and braced for the impact that was inches from connecting to her nose. The suspenseful ten seconds of waiting passed by before opening her eyes again to see what was stopping the perverted sicko.

Surprisingly, yet awesomely to her, the fist that was supposed to touch her was halted by one hand being around the wrist while the other was a fist that knocked the tobacco out of Isaac's mouth.

The foals were astonished of their guardian, gawking in awe of the fiery obsession that he denies having over the mare...until now.

"Touch my girl and I'll beat the shit out of you!" Joshua spat, curling his arms for the ready of what he just started.

At that point it was very clear to everyone; there was no doubt of the young man having himself a fight with the elder that was getting up and scowling. The clerks were now gone, fetching for the security phone, and Celestia was in front of the foals with her magic secretly ready for her human.

"Fucker, I'll kill you!" Isaac bellowed, startling Joshua with his wild rush that was damaging to his prosthetic leg.

Having little room to move, thanks to so many clothes racks, Joshua took the harsh tackle into the glass counter with every ounce of his mentality to help ignore the pain that jolted through his spine. Luckily he had his jacket on, causing the glass shards to only pierce the leather while he fell to floor with a sudden flurry of punches.

"Daddy!" the foals screamed, fighting the urge to use their little bit of magic on the elder.

Isaac was merciless on the young man, his calloused fists retracted and fired with relentless intention of killing the man before security could show up and break them apart. He didn't care if he would go to prison, his son would live just fine with his aunt, and being in prison meant three square meals a day.

Plus he was just old and tired of working to make a living, even when he is handicapped.

"Joshua!" Celestia screeched, only to be stopped by her maternal instinct of protecting the upset foals.

Thank her lucky stars however, for her human was quick to respond.

"I'm gonna fuck your woman, whether she wants it or not!" Isaac laughed, rising from the bloodied human with a devilish smirk across his beard.

And just as he was about to stomp the man's head into the tiled floor, he felt a size thirteen boot crash into his groin three times. Thus the fight changed with Joshua standing as quickly as he could, forgetting the blood that seeped from his mouth and dripped from his probably broken nose.

Enraged of the elder man's words, he found the strength to howl and grab the head of the drug addict for the shifting of their fight. Once he ran out of the store, dragging Isaac by the head for all to see, he rose his head and slammed it into the nearby railing.

"Don't. Touch. My. Woman!" he barked with each slam, breaking the man's skin and sense of balance until he was bored of hearing the same cling of metal.

Staggering from so much dizziness, but still coherent and angry, Isaac did another wild rush to the young man. But with hardly the power to fight, he decided in his dazed mind that choking him out was the best thing to do.

Celestia and the foals were forced to watch and see this happen as Joshua became confused with the man's sudden leap into the air. With a bench at side, the drug addict leaped on and off of it to knock the young millionaire down. His legs wrapped around Joshua's neck, dragging him to the floor while security guards were running up the stairs with their stun-guns charged.

"Leave him alone!" Celestia begged, but the unhealthy man continued to punch Joshua's head as they both went down to the floor.

It was looking bleak for said human, his arms could not wrap around to punch the man or find the interlocking of both legs. His breathing was cut off, the pain was starting to affect his vision, and the screams of all three foals were fading with the slow blackout that came with the lack of oxygen to his brain.

Strangely he didn't go down when his knees were ready to give out; instead his eyes became bloodshot and heavy with deep a will of fire that is from imagining Isaac having his way with Celestia. Of course he knew that wouldn't happen, for there were too many people to witness a crime taking place, and said princess would turn him into ash before he could put a hand on her breasts.

But knowing that such a monster existed and admitted his intentions so mockingly, the need to win drove every bit of his energy into his legs and back.

"Over my dead body!" Joshua screamed while remaining on his feet, finding a nearby jewelry stand that was nothing but glass and metal.

_"Not my mate!"_ he screamed in his mind, and without warning proceeded to grab Isaac's thighs and lift him off the ground.

Everyone that witnessed this was mesmerized of Joshua's sheer strength. For him to lift the sicko off the floor was a tremendous feat of athleticism and willpower when that is clearly three-hundred pounds holding him down by the neck.

The guards finally arrived at the scene, but were too late to stop Joshua from doing what he did to the man. They watched him lift Isaac, until there was no more altitude to add, and slam him into the biggest glass class that was filled with expensive rings and necklaces.

Whoever ran that specific stand was going to have a long day with explaining how so much damage was done. The glass case was shattered, jewelry was embedded into Isaac's skin, but Joshua was the only one conscious for the startling pain that came with fighting in a public area.

With the fight over and done, Isaac bleeding and out like a light, he spat blood and turned away to return to his mare and foals. His desires were stopped though, his need to resuming the day was thwarted with the instant piercing of two small rods that touched his torso and jolted him.

And without warning or demand to surrender, he fell to the ground with uncontrollable spasms that burned through his every fiber. His movements were not his own, his mind faded into darkness, and the echoing screams of his mate became the last thing he heard while the security guards were shocked of their youngest member acting without thinking.

"You idiot, you're supposed to try and make him surrender before hitting him" one of the guards yelled, causing an unwanted trigger in the alicorn.

Unconscious in an instant, forced to shut his eyes in front of the foals, Celestia felt horrified and disgusted of the humans that hurt her sweet Joshua. She watched as he convulsed with shivers that came after the spasm, and the security guards cuffing him as they are told in protocol.

"Get them in the holding cell, and call the police!" the leader ordered.

Hearing those words pass her ears, the solar alicorn twitched with an unknown source of obsession and protectiveness for Joshua. Her hands trembled, her eyes flashed a pure white that was filled with hatred, and the power of her magic showed through the speed of changing into her pony form in front of every person that was there.

The pace of her heartbeat increased rapidly, every bit of magic she had was directed to the one thing that she has yet to ask her mate, and the sight of seeing her man being unconscious drove her to the frightening nature that is an alicorn being in love.

Said mare grit her teeth, snatching her mate from the guards with her magic, and screamed with a venomous and cold tone that goes beyond natural.

**"Keep your bucking hands off my Joshua!"** she roared, terrifying the witnesses with her lashes of fire and lightning.

Too scared to move or speak, the entire crowd watched as the princess thrashed the entire area. Mannequins were melted, glass was shattered, phones and other devices were blown up by the electrical pressure of her magic, and the flash of light she produced blinded everyone from the actions she did out of desperation to save her unconscious mate.

Unsure of what to do, the guards were idiotically trapped between mall protocol and doing something in order to protect the shoppers from the alicorn.

But to their dismay of such a conflict, the flash of light disappeared as fast as it came...and left nothing but a black spot in the floor.

Within those seconds of being petrified, Celestia made her mark on the world with her rage and love for the human that went with her and the foals. She made the world know, the world that will never see her again, that gods do exist and will hurt the ones that dare to touch the ones they love.

Joshua being in particular of this matter, knowing now that her outburst was over his pain and suffering. It wouldn't matter though, not when he was unconscious to the world that warped from his reality to the reality that is Celestia's. And even if it was too soon to do this, the princess did it out of her desperation for him to be a child of Equestria.

Not that he wasn't anyway, especially when her cutie mark was so clear on his palm and very attached to him, as if it was part of him.

Now the troubling question to the crowd is...where did they go?

Only one mare knows, and right now she was in her bedroom again, levitating her human onto the neatly made bed before tending to the foals that were crying or whimpering over his injuries.

Time to Celestia was of the essence, for she knew nothing of what the strange device did to Joshua other than shock him into unconsciousness. Her mind was at speed of the problem, she was using all of her knowledge to assess the situation with a startling connection that only one pony has with her.

Said connection being at a late time though, for it was in the evening of her day...and the one she wanted to speak with was still asleep.

_Luna, Luna are awake!?_

_Wha...sister?_

_Luna I beg of you to wake up, I've returned to Equestria with the foals and my mate, but he's unconscious and has metallic needles in his chest!_

_You're back...but I thought it would be another month before-_

_Luna please! Joshua is hurt and I can't leave the foals alone with him! Fetch me a doctor now!_

Remembering the ferocity her sister can express, Luna was out of her bed and on her hooves faster than lightning. She was still unsure and confused of Celestia's return, but sensing the terror and worry in her sister snapped the lunar princess out of her grogginess for the sake of the human she has wanted to meet for weeks now.

Whether it was to be friendly or not mattered no more, not when her big sister was panicking over his state of unconsciousness.

With her crown and slippers on again, she burst into a gallop that confused the guards while she echoed the halls with her booming voice that hasn't been heard since Nightmare Night.

Poor ponies, having to hear such a voice once more.

**"Out of my way right now!** she ordered, passing maids and butlers that jumped when they heard her Royal Canterlot Voice. **"I need the nurses and doctors to my sister's room immediately!**

With those words blasting through the castle, everyone was on high alert and following The Princess of The Night to her sister's room.

Strangely though, through al of the drama that was so quick and unseen, Celestia stopped her pacing around the bed and pondered an inconclusive thought.

Said mare whispered to herself, ignoring the world around her for just a moment.

...

"Did we pay for those clothes?"

**To Be Continued...**


	9. A New Home: Part 1

**_Okay everyone I am here with another chapter of Embracing The Sun._**

**_Sorry it took me so long, but I had to do the other stories and handle my daily things at work while I'm at home._**

**_Injured and working at home...yeah!_**

**_Anyway, here is the chapter; don't be hateful if I messed up on the grammar because I'll fix it tomorrow._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

_I was lying on the hard ground with a cold shiver across my back. I was wakening to the sound of shooting stars and a powerful voice whispering into my ear. It was a deep and womanly voice that breathed softly against my skin before nuzzling my cheek. The sensation was enlightening to the remembrance of the security guard stunning me after I slammed Isaac into the glass counter._

_Strange to think that when I should be worrying about where I am at the moment. But the warmth and tenderness of said breath kept me very calm and collected, maybe even docile._

_"Rise Joshua, I must speak with you" the voice cooed, snapping my thoughts from the privacy of my mind._

_My eyes shot open to the one that towered over me with a gentle smile. Her fur was a deep navy blue that matched her mane and tail, the flow of it was the same as Celestia's, waving so freely with that nonexistent breeze I still cannot understand._

_She was someone I remembered from the cartoon, but to be here with her right now made me a little nervous as that one small touch from her connected to my hand. She allowed me to stand, she pulled me up with her hoof and brushed my pants with her elegant wings._

_Despite my need to freak out, the smile upon her beautiful face dropped my intention before it could rise and explode from my body. And yet I found it hard to breathe and stare at the alicorn as we stood in what appeared to be the entire universe._

_The sun was shining under us, the planets were spinning with their moons, and the stars remained still or flew across as shooting stars...I think._

_I find it hard to believe that this was a dream and that she was in my dream, but that was better than believing when she looked around us and giggled at this entire cosmos around us._

_Question is...why?_

_"You have a very open mind to what is reality and what is not; either or...tis a beautiful mind you have?"_

_I cocked my brow at her..."thank you."_

_"Forgive me Joshua," she tittered with a hoof to her mouth, stifling the laughter she wanted to release over my obvious confusion. "It is just a very wonderful moment for me to be in the presence of someone that understands me more than most."_

_"I'm sorry, but how can I understand you when I just met you?" I asked quizzically, the concern in my tone showing as I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at her._

_Said princess did not act negatively to it though, her eyes showed only the deepest serenity as we stood apart. Her smile continued to beam at me, causing a slight flinch that broke my glare at her while the universe around us disappeared._

* * *

Before I could say or do another thing, the world around us disappeared and revealed to be Celestia's bedroom, just like in the cartoon. The clothes that were on me before were mostly gone and hanging off the side the bed I was surprised to be in.

Checking to ensure that I was not naked, my hand slid under the covers to fell that I was my boxers still. However I was not as calm and collected this time, I was actually in pain and already getting pissed because of a sharp jolt coursing through my chest.

"Fuck!" I groaned, while pressing a hand to my chest, forgetting that royalty was standing next to me.

"Be still Joshua, for it will only hurt more if you move." Princess Luna advised with a soothing voice. Her hoof touched my shoulder and gently pressed me back in to the softest pillows a man could ever lay upon.

As confusing as this was I could not deny falling into clouds of softness while the lunar princess bit the covers and pulled them back over. It was like someone had taken a bunch of clouds and found a way to capture them for a heavenly cushiness that drowned you in the relief of every ache and sore you could feel.

Much like right now, the aches and sores I was feeling washed away with the combination of these pillows and the bed I was resting in.

But of course I acted like an idiot.

And by idiot I mean...

"What happen?" I whispered weakly, the strength of my voice being gone as she levitated a glass of some strange, red liquid.

"Celestia brought you to our world after you were attacked," the princess replied while tipping the glass to my lips. I didn't argue with her act of kindness, I only kept with the program of feeling weak and being tended to for the moment. "The device that electrocuted you overcharged that core of magic inside you, causing it to almost implode. That is until my sister and I used our magic to drain you and release the energies elsewhere."

Well that certainly put a damp on things after I drank the red liquid. In fact I was quite shocked to hear that it took her and Celestia to take whatever is inside me and drain it in order to stop me from...well...blowing up.

That still didn't change how worried I was over the foals and Celestia, nor sway my mind from the fact of being in a world I never thought to inhabit. Sure I suggested going with Celestia to her home world, but that was just to make her a little happier until she felt it was best for us to break up. My feelings for her are without a doubt very real, but for her to go so far as bring me here certainly gave me a sudden smack over the head.

In a sense of guilt and regret, I was sitting up again and staring down at the violet-red comforter, pondering how much I've fucked up with making things clear to Celestia about how I thought our relationship would go.

Claiming, loving...I...I thought it was just her having some sort of puppy love with me, nothing more than her needing someone to date before leaving high and dry.

But now...

"Joshua?" Luna laid a hoof onto my hand. Her eyes drew me away from the many thoughts I had about Celestia leaving me sooner or later, but with the reassurance of me being able to take the pain.

After all, I am alone...right?

...

"I owe your sister an apology." I muttered somberly.

"An apology?" she questioned. The smile disappeared and her brow furrowed. "Whatever for?"

I took in a deep breath and grasped the fear. The air trembled with my breath as I stared at her and braced for the dark consequence I believe to come after speaking so...foolishly about the truth.

Princess of not, Luna is her sister and sisters do have a tendency to...protect one another.

"I assumed that Celestia was just feeling lonely and needing someone to spend time with until she felt contempt and ready to return home. The time we've spent together is beyond amazing, but I was holding onto the idea of just being someone that she will leave behind after getting herself in control. But...but after this, after hearing what you just said...I...I think I'm realizing that...she cares about me."

Immediately the atmosphere became heavy with my nervousness and Luna's pursing lips. She look away and collected a much more calming breath that I felt was more of a fuel to her sudden frustration and dislike of me. I was literally frightened of the princess hopping up here and ripping my head off, so frightened that my skin went pale as she slowly returned to my eyes.

Doing so killed my bravery, causing the lump in my throat to sink into my stomach after I swallowed it.

...

"She doesn't care about you, she loves you." Luna said calmly, the tone of her voice catching more than my mind going off guard while she walked away from me.

Curiosity killed the cat, but watching her stop at the door made me so suspicious that I kept my eyes on said mare. Now she was at the door, stopping with just a small turn to the knob and smiling at me once more.

Seriously, why was she smiling again?

"Princess?"

"Luna is more fitting for you to call," she giggled. She turned her head to the door and opened it with a slow creaking to it, causing a slight echo in the room to form as I heard someone's hooves clacking across the floor. "And thank you for being honest just now, but do stop being so isolated about how you feel; tis unhealthy and a bad start in loving my sister."

"Uh...can do." I quipped.

And just like that...she exited the room, but left a surprise for me to stare at while I still could.

Standing in her place, closing the door and locking right after Luna left, was Celestia without her jewelry still. She was not facing me yet, but putting over the door what I think is one of her spells. I don't think she saw me either, her mane told me everything about how she felt right now, and the fade in her coat implied more than I needed to know.

She was dull, almost lifeless with a droopy mane and tail. Her color was faded, the way she turned and hung her head low was like a person sulking over someone they loved.

What's worse is that the warmth she radiates around me was not there. Instead I felt nothing but the room's cold air lick my skin as she sniffled and stared at the floor, not even realizing that I was sitting up and looking at her.

Until...

"Achoo!" I sneezed, which startled her as I rubbed my nose.

"Someone must be talking about me." I chuckled weakly, remembering how exhausted I felt, and laid back down on the pillows.

Or at least I tried to but failed miserably with you-know-who reacting so quickly that it gave me whiplash.

And by whiplash I mean...

"Joshua!" she screamed, and instantly her everything glowed again. Her mane and tail were still flat and lifeless, but her color returned and shined like it usually does, as if a canvas of the utmost beauty was standing before me.

So to say it was, but approaching like a missile.

Thus my little moment of confusion ended with a lucky change in life. Celestia didn't tackle me, nor leap onto her bed, but threw the covers over and crawled next to me. And once that was done she tugged them back over and proceeded to squeeze the life out of me. Well snuggling would be a better term to her emotional explosion of holding me tightly and barraging my lips with hers.

Yeah I was not expecting her to be so mature about me being awake. I honestly expected her to be a child taking a dive to the bed, forgetting that the one she cares about is not doing so well.

Sounds selfish of me to say, but I was feeling like shit right now. My stomach was turning and growling in discomfort of the red liquid that I forgot to mention tastes like shit.

Not literally, but it was nasty enough that thinking about it almost made me gag.

Anyway...

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she repeated with her kissing, making it rather difficult to catch my breath when her lips kept colliding with mine before the one bit of air could fall into my lungs.

"For what?" I turned away, scrunching at how she was assaulting my cheek this time.

"For not being here when you woke up. I wanted to be the first thing you wake up to."

"It's fine Tia, but where are the foals?"

"They're with Discord right now and being entertained by him while I sort out the mess of them being ours."

At that point I became flabbergasted and confused of her words. My thoughts drifted from the satisfaction of kissing her back to the wonders of what she meant by sorting out a mess and them being ours.

I probably should have seen that coming anyway because of how long we've been with the three former villains. But for her to say that they are our foals made my heart race a little while the flooding realization came into place.

When I looked to her about this, the smile she carried with those loving eyes said enough about what she meant. But there was the fact of us being in Equestria and in the same bed right now, which I was still not comfortable about.

Bah, what do I know anyway? I'm just a human in a pony world.

"So they're our-"

"Yes," she quipped with another kiss to my lips. "They've been calling me mommy since you were brought here."

"Oh...well. Well I need to ask you something?"

Clearly I was in over my head with such a question coming to mind, but the idea of things exploding and catching fire back home brought a little fear into my mind. Still she smiled and found a nice spot to nestle into my neck, and continue the affection with licking me until she felt satisfied.

"Of course my sweet." she crooned, nuzzling into my neck even more as we laid motionless in each other's grasp.

"Did we leave the oven on back at the house?"

She sat up a little and gave me a flat stare..."Really, you're worried about your old home?"

"Old home?" I questioned.

"Why of course," she chimed. Her hooves tightened around me again, and so returned the nuzzling. "Equestria is your home now, you're my mate and you will live in the castle with me. Instead of just being a father to the foals you will be sitting with me through meetings and keeping me company through the boring duties of being a princess."

"Liiike?" I drawled fearfully, the idea of sitting on a throne not sounding so sweet.

Hey I'm a man that explores, and since I am in Equestria I will be exploring this place.

Prepare yourself Everfree Forest...because Joshua Duncan will be coming with...with...

_Oh shit...I LEFT ALL MY GUNS AT HOME!_

"Well I do have to travel sometimes," she started, which already sounded crappy. "The meetings do take a few hours, the demands my subjects send, or we can call them _our_ subjects since you are my mate, and then there is dealing with the worst pony in history."

"Who?"

...

"Blueblood."

I gave her a deadpan stare..."Really, you're having trouble with him?"

"Well of course I am. He's spoiled and uncaring of others, and he treats everyone so cruelly that it gives me a bad reputation of being his aunt."

Okay at that point I was fed up with hearing what she had to say about her own nephew. In less than twenty seconds of hearing about this dickweed I was pushing away from the princess and getting on my feet for what needs to be done.

Call me crazy for thinking this, but the adrenaline that was coursing through my body now made it much easier to stand up and put on my pants before heading towards the door.

In doing so made Celestia follow me out the door and put a wing around me, which felt pretty damn good since I was cold and shirtless. Her expression, however, made me a little nefarious with my sudden intentions. Sure I was now out the door and probably leading myself in different directions, but at least I would find this son of a bitch and do what needs to be done.

Hey, don't judge me. After getting stunned I needed to take my angst out on someone or something.

"Joshua, what are you doing?" Celestia asked. We turned around a corner that I did not pay attention to, causing a sudden fright with guards at the end of this hall to run towards us and follow.

Why I don't know, but they would be good witnesses.

"You said you're having trouble with Blueblood...right?"

"Yes?" she said cautiously, only to see a smile worm its way on my face as cracked my knuckles.

"Well my love-" I took advantage of that part, knowing it would help me stay in her good grace for long enough. "-Since you are having trouble with Blueblood being such an asshole...I'm gonna meet him right now."

"Is that all?" she asked.

I looked to her, smiling evilly as the idea continued to repeat in my head.

"Nope I am going to make things better for you...I'm gonna go kick his ass."

Oh yeah...today was going to be a good day.

"What, why!?" she yelled.

At that point I felt it was not necessary to answer or explain anymore about hurting the spoiled shithead for being such an ass to everyone. Besides, since I am in Equestria I can personally break my foot in his ass for being such an ill-mannered snot to Rarity.

What can I say, the mare is actually pretty hot and I have the chance to do what is only written in fanfiction.

Beat Blueblood so hard that he becomes a gentleman, or gentlecolt in this case.

**Part One End.**


End file.
